Kruk
by mroczna88
Summary: Hermiona znajduje pewnego ptasiego posłańca, który twierdzi, że należy do Severusa Snape'a, Mistrza Eliksirów, do którego dziewczyna czuje miętę. Czy ptak w czymś im pomoże? Ukończone!
1. Chapter 1

1.

Hermiona stała razem z Harrym i Ronem na błoniach i chuchała na zgrabiałe z zimna dłonie, by choć trochę je ogrzać.

- Jak myślicie- odezwał się Harry po długim milczeniu- Uda im się wyłapać wszystkich Śmierciożerców?

- Jasne- parsknął Ron- Nie mają żadnych szans. Żałuję tylko, że my musimy tutaj siedzieć i udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku.

- Bo wszystko JEST w porządku, Ron- rzuciła niechętnie- Od dwóch miesięcy Voldemort jest już tylko wspomnieniem, a większość Śmierciożerców została wyłapana. Pozostało ledwie kilku.

- Proszę cię- warknął- Straciłem Percy'ego w tej wojnie, a Ginny spędza całe dnie u Munga. To według ciebie jest „w porządku"?!

- Ginny wyzdrowieje i wiesz o tym- mruknął Harry z bólem w zielonych oczach- Niepotrzebnie rzuciła się mnie zasłonić. Jakbym sam sobie nie dał rady! Co nie zmienia faktu, że nie jest… chora nieuleczalnie.

- Wiem, do cholery, wiem! A, co najgorsze, wiem, że jej życie zawdzięczam Snape'owi!- kopnął kupkę śniegu i jęknął, gdy okazało się, że pod nią był kamień- Gdyby od razu nie podleciał i nie namachał się przeciwuroków, to już by nie żyła. Nie jest mi dobrze z tą świadomością.

- Nikomu by nie było, ale przynajmniej udowodnił tym po której stronie naprawdę jest- uśmiechnęła się lekko, co spotkało się z pełnymi obrzydzenia dźwiękami dochodzącymi od jej przyjaciół. Harry pokręcił głową, marszcząc się.

- Odpuść sobie, Hermiono. Wiem, że straciłaś dla niego głowę, ale mogłabyś tego nie okazywać? Wystarczy, że Ginny usiłuje mnie przekonać, że Snape to jakiś święty.

- Nie, no… Do świętego mu baaaardzo daleko- parsknęła i rozejrzała się wkoło. To w tym miejscu stoczyła się Druga bitwa o Hogwart, w której czarnoksiężnik Voldemort został zabity przez Chłopca-Który-Zwyciężył, Harry'ego Pottera przy pomocy swoich przyjaciół: Ronalda Weasleya i Hermiony Granger. A przynajmniej tak piszą w podręcznikach. Prawda jest taka, że Ron został ogłuszony, a Hermiona prawie straciła rękę. Nawet teraz miała problemy z używaniem jej. Na szczęście nie była to ręką od różdżki- tego by nie zniosła. Co nie zmienia faktu, że pewnie już nigdy nie założy koszulki z krótkim rękawem- jej lewa ręka od barku do nadgarstka była pełna blizn, szram, a w niektórych miejscach brakowało mięsa i jedynie skóra oblepiała kość. Jej samej robiło się niedobrze na ten widok. Staropanieństwo nie jest takie złe- pomyślała po chwili. Nie przypuszczała, że w ogóle przeżyje, zwłaszcza kiedy pojedynkowała się z Bellatrix, którą w końcu zabiła. Dziwny dźwięk wyrwał ją ze wspomnień.

- Gnojki- syknął Ron, a Harry pokręcił głową w dezaprobacie. Podążyła za ich wzrokiem i zauważyła, jak dwójka Puchonów dźga kijkiem leżącego i rozpaczliwie kraczącego kruka. Niewiele myśląc i nie zważając na okrzyki zdziwienia swoich przyjaciół ruszyła ku dzieciakom. Machnęła różdżką i po chwili kijek znalazł się w jej dłoni. Obrócili się, zdenerwowani, ale po chwili na ich twarzach pojawił się strach. Znali ją i wiedzieli, że to ona zabiła Bellatrix Lestrange oraz jej męża Rudolfusa.

- G-G-Granger… Jak miło cię spotkać- odezwał się jeden z nich.

- Pięćdziesiąt punktów od Hufflepuffu za znęcanie się nad zwierzętami- warknęła, zamykając ich tym. Bycie Prefekt Naczelną miało swoje plusy, między innymi odejmowanie punktów- Mało wam było w tym roku przemocy?

- Nie, oczywiście, że nie!

- Mam nadzieję. Wynocha do zamku!

Omal się nie zabili pędząc przed siebie. Westchnęła i spojrzała na ptaka. Był duży, nawet jak na kruka, cały czarny, o mocnym, zakrzywionym dziobie.

- Cześć, malutki- takim tonem przemawiała jedynie do Krzywołapa i to zwykle wtedy, kiedy miała wyjątkowo dobry humor- Nie możesz latać?

Kucnęła i wyciągnęła rękę przed siebie. Zakrakał i próbował odsunąć się od niej, ale najwidoczniej nie tylko skrzydło miał złamane.

- Nie ruszaj się, bo zrobisz sobie krzywdę. Nie ma w tej chwili ani Hagrida ani Grubby-Plank, ale mogę ci pomóc, jeśli mi pozwolisz.

Łypnął na nią nieprzyjaźnie, by po chwili znieruchomieć. Uznała to za przyzwolenie. Ściągnęła kurtkę i delikatnie owinęła ją wokół rannego zwierzęcia. Zakrakał kilka razy, najwidoczniej z bólu, więc starała się oszczędzić mu cierpień. Wyszeptała kilka zaklęć, które uśmierzały ból i dopiero wtedy wzięła go na ręce.

- Uch, ciężki jesteś- zachichotała i ruszyła w kierunku wejścia. Harry i Ron po chwili do niej dołączyli.

- Ale paskudne ptaszysko.

- Jest śliczny, tylko ciebie nie interesuje żaden inny ptak poza Świstoświnką.

- Daj spokój, jest prawie tak wielki jak Krzywołap. Zamierzasz się nim zająć?

- Nie, zostawię go tutaj, żeby zdechł- sarknęła i uśmiechnęła się krzepiąco do kruka- Poza tym przypuszczam, że to czyjś posłaniec.

Wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, ale to Harry się odezwał.

- Znam tylko jedną osobę, która mogłaby mieć ścierwojada za posłańca. Snape.

- I dobrze. Tym chętniej się nim zajmę. Profesor Snape w tej chwili ściga Śmierciożerców, więc pewnie i tak nie miałby czasu żeby nim się zająć.

- To takie ironiczne, co nie?- Ron zarechotał- Wyłapie Śmierciożerców, ale jeden zawsze będzie na wolności. On sam.

- RON!- krzyknęła i ze złości zacisnęła mocniej dłonie, na co ptak zaprotestował głośnym krakaniem- No, już, już… Przepraszam, nie chciałam.

- Gadasz do ptaka?

- A ty do Świstoświnki niby nie?! Posłuchaj mnie wyraźnie- nie życzę sobie, żebyś tak mówił o kimś, kto uratował twojej siostrze życie. Poza tym wydaje mi się, że wystarczająco udowodnił swoją lojalność, nie sądzisz?

- Jesteś zaślepiona- mruknął i otworzył przed nią drzwi zamku- Nie wiem co ty widzisz w tym starym nietoperzu.

- Ron, cokolwiek… czuję do profesora Snape'a…- czuła, że palą ją policzki- W każdym razie nie ma to najmniejszego wpływu na moją zdolność rozumowania. Widziałam dostatecznie wiele, by uwierzyć w to, że nie jest już Śmierciożercą. Koniec dyskusji, jasne?


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Weszła do swojego dormitorium i ułożyła ptaka delikatnie na łóżku. Lavender nie było- wciąż przesiadywała nad grobem Parvati i nie można jej było za to winić.

- Staraj się nie kręcić za bardzo, bo wyrządzisz sobie jeszcze większą krzywdę.

Ptak zakrakał tak, jakby chciał jej powiedzieć, że aż taki głupi nie jest. Zaczęła przeszukiwać biurko w poszukiwaniu odpowiednich maści i bandaży, ale nic nie mogła znaleźć. Ze złości kopnęła biurko i usłyszała pełne zdziwienia „kra!". Obróciła się i krzywo uśmiechnęła.

- Wybacz, jestem nieco nerwowa. Mam wrażenie, że czasami zapominam co gdzie leży- pomasowała skronie- Uzdrowiciele mówią, że to efekt uboczny długiemu działaniu Cruciatusa. Och, pewnie nie wiesz o czym mówię. Inaczej. _Accio maści i bandaże_.

Dwie szuflady w szafie otworzyły się i po chwili wszystko miała koło siebie.

- Widzisz? Taka ze mnie idiotka- zachichotała, po czym wyjęła kruka z kurtki- Naprawdę jesteś wielkości Krzywołapa. Jeśli mnie rozumiesz to raz się odezwij. Rozumiesz mnie?

„Kra!"

- Hmmm... Równie dobrze mogłeś tak sobie zakrakać. Inaczej- jeśli mnie rozumiesz to zakracz dwukrotnie, w odstępie.

Ptak spojrzał na nią, jak na kretynkę, ale po chwili zrobił o co prosiła.

- Wspaniale! W jakiś sposób możemy się komunikować. Jesteś z zamku? Jeśli tak to jeden raz się odezwij.

„Kra!"

- Czyli trzeba będzie poszukać twojego pana. Chyba, że profesor Snape jest twoim panem?

Pełne dumy: „Kra!".

- W takim razie trzeba będzie poczekać do jego powrotu- wyciągnęła różdżkę i otworzyła pierwszy słoik- Jeśli cię zaboli, to daj znać. Zaczynamy. _Opputio intimati_.

Sprawdziła najpierw stan ptaka.

- Mój drogi, masz złamane dwa żebra, co nie jest dla ciebie zbyt dobrą informacją, bo będą się długo goiły. Do tego straciłeś mnóstwo piór i złamałeś kość łokciową. O lataniu przez najbliższe tygodnie możesz zapomnieć. Rozumiesz?- kiedy nie odpowiadał dodała ostrzejszym tonem- Albo się zgodzisz, albo dam cię Krzywołapowi na obiad.

Niechętne „Kra!".

- Musisz mi teraz pozwolić złapać skrzydło. Będę musiała je podnieść, żeby dokładnie zająć się złamaną częścią. Kiedy to zrobię nałożę trochę maści i usztywnię bandażem. Zgadzasz się? To świetnie.

Delikatnie złapała za koniec skrzydła i kiedy je podniosła zauważyła, że ptak cały się spina, ale nie zakrakał ani razu. Nawet kiedy zaciskała bandaż był pozornie spokojny. Uśmiechnęła się i delikatnie pocałowała kruka w czubek głowy, narażając się przy tym na oburzone krakanie. Najwidoczniej właśnie dawał jej do zrozumienia, że w całym jego ptasim życiu nikt nie potraktował go tak obcesowo. Zachichotała, bo właśnie przypomniała sobie pewnego czarodzieja, który równie niechętnie dawał się komuś sobą zajmować.

- Byłeś dzielny. Może chciałbyś coś zjeść?

Mierzył ją niepewnym spojrzeniem, ale po chwili skinął głową.

- Wodę i surowe mięso?

„Kra!".

- Hmmm… Nie chciałabym cię zostawiać. Poczekaj. Zgredek!- krzyknęła w powietrze. Po chwili z pyknięciem pojawił się skrzat domowy uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha.

- Zgredek się pojawił na wezwanie przyjaciółki Harry'ego Pottera. Czego przyjaciółka Harry'ego Pottera sobie życzy?

Na tę usłużność skrzywiła się, a kruk wydał pełne niechęci „Kra!".

- Potrzebne mi woda w odpowiednim naczyniu do napojenia ptaka i surowe mięso. Czy da się to załatwić? Bardzo proszę…

Zastrzygł uszami i niemal podskoczył z radości.

- Oczywiście, że tak! Dla przyjaciółki Harry'ego Pottera…

- Zgredku, mam na imię Hermiona.

- Oczywiście, przyjaciółko Harry'ego Pottera. Zgredek to wie. Przyjaciółka Harry'ego Pottera to wyjątkowo zdolna czarownica, która ceni skrzaty domowe. Zgredek wciąż ma te czapeczki! Czy to wszystko?

- Nie… Poproszę o gorącą czekoladę, jeśli to nie będzie dla ciebie problemem.

- Dla Zgredka… problemem?- zaczął płakać- Oczywiście, że nie! Zgredek już pędzi!

I zdematerializował się. Westchnęła ciężko i spojrzała przepraszająco na swojego gościa.

- Musisz wybaczyć Zgredkowi, on… jest dość oddany Harry'emu. Czy ty właśnie rozdziawiłeś dziób w rozbawieniu, czy mnie się wydaje?- przyjrzała mu się uważnie, po czym parsknęła- Masz zbyt wiele ze swojego pana. Równie kiepskie poczucie humoru.

Zakrakał w oburzeniu, a ona musiała się roześmiać. Kiedy Zgredek przyniósł o co prosiła i zniknął odetchnęła.

- „Przyjaciółka Harry'ego Pottera chciałaby coś jeszcze?"- przedrzeźniała cienkim głosikiem- Jakbym nie miała imienia, a moją jedyną pozycją społeczną było bycie przyjaciółką Harry'ego. To trochę męczące, wiesz?

Pełne empatii „Kra!". Upiła łyk czekolady i czekała, aż ptak się naje i napije. Ułożyła się na brzuchu i przyglądała mu się. Miał śliczne, gładkie, czarne pióra, dziób zdradzający mocny charakter (jeśli w przypadku ptaków można tak mówić) i piękne, czarne oczy. Oczy, które były równie ciemne, co jego pana.

- Harry nie potrafi zrozumieć, że jego rola Chłopca-Który-Przeżył właśnie się skończyła i powinien zacząć szukać innej drogi życia. Jest trochę zagubiony i rozumiem go bardzo dobrze. Sama nie wiem co mam z sobą zrobić. Czy iść w kierunku Zaklęć, Transmutacji czy Eliksirów? A może zobaczyć czy nie potrzebują nikogo do pracy w Ministerstwie? Chętnie zostałabym Niewymowną. Ron na pewno będzie grał w Quidditcha, ma już załatwione miejsce w jakiejś tam drużynie, podobno bardzo znanej. Ginny, kiedy tylko wyjdzie ze ś, a co ma nastąpić niebawem, będzie chciała dołączyć do Harpii z Hollyhead, czy coś takiego. Chociaż nie wiadomo czy jej stan zdrowia pozwoli na to. Stało się z nią coś dziwnego- McNair rzucił w nią klątwą, która powodowała, że sama się raniła. Zaczęła drapać twarz, zrywać płaty skóry… Coś okropnego. I wtedy pomógł jej twój pan- uśmiechnęła się lekko do kruka, który najwyraźniej był zszokowany- Widzę, że nie ty jeden jesteś tym zdziwiony, Ron do dziś nie może się z tym pogodzić. Nie wiem co zrobił, ale pomógł jej. Zapadła w śpiączkę. Harry i Weasleyowie zachowali się wtedy skandalicznie niemalże zabijając go na miejscu. Dopóki pani Pomfrey nie potwierdziła, że w ten sposób ocalił ją od śmierci nie chcieli nawet go słuchać. Najadłeś się? To bierzemy się za żeberka. Nawet nie próbuj narzekać! Będę musiała położyć cię na grzbiecie. Nie wyrywaj się ty durny ptaku!

Kiedy już duma kruka została złamana i leżał święcie obrażony na plecach mogła wmasować maść i zawinąć bandaż, po czym rzucić odpowiednie zaklęcia. Po chwili zauważyła, że zaczął głębiej oddychać, co oznaczało, że jest już znacznie lepiej.

- I jak? Lepiej?- obrócił się na bok i usiadł, cały naburmuszony- Och, teraz się obrażamy, tak? Nie zachowuj się, jak pisklę. I nie kracz na mnie!

Zamknął dziób i obrócił się do niej ogonem. Zaczęła się śmiać wyobrażając sobie identyczne zachowanie u jego pana. Przeturlała się na łóżku i delikatnie objęła go. Zakrakał oburzony.

- No, już, już. Wiem, że twoje męskie ego, najwidoczniej i u ptaków obecne, ucierpiało na całej tej akcji. Przycupnij sobie teraz na moim łóżku i zaśnij. Ja muszę odrobić lekcje.

Usiadła przy biurku i zaczęła pisać esej na Eliksiry. Przeglądała kolejną ciężką książkę, gdy do środka weszła Lavender. Wyglądała znacznie gorzej, niż przed dwoma miesiącami. Głębokie sińce pod powiekami, niezdrowy blask w oczach i rumieniec na bladych policzkach. Włosy w nieładzie, ubranie wymięte.

- Hej, Hermiono- rzuciła zmęczonym głosem i ułożyła się na łóżku, by zacząć płakać. Hermiona odłożyła książkę i usiadła obok przyjaciółki.

- Jak tam?

- Trochę lepiej… Ciężko mi bez niej, wiesz? Byłyśmy nierozłączne od… od początku..

- Wiem. Zawsze byłam o to zazdrosna- uśmiechnęła się słabo i zaczęła gładzić włosy koleżanki- Nie chciałaby, żebyś tak rozpaczała.

- Wiem, ale… Ciężko mi. Padma mi powiedziała, że ona nie będzie grała przede mną głupszej, niż jest, żeby udawać swoją siostrę.

- Jest… inna od Parvati. Zawsze była bardziej chłodna. Musisz zacząć żyć normalnie, nie zaliczysz roku jeśli się za siebie nie weźmiesz.

- Snape i tak mnie obleje- westchnęła- Dobrze, że chociaż nie robi przytyków do… no, wiesz…

- A spodziewałaś się tego po nim?

- Nie, ale i tak się cieszę. Nie każdy potrafi patrzeć na niego tak, jak ty- zaśmiała się cicho i nagle Hermiona znalazła sposób na ożywienie przyjaciółki.

- Pewnie nie. Nie rozumiem dlaczego.

- Ja nie rozumiem dlaczego ty od kilku miesięcy patrzysz na niego, jak na coś słodkiego do zjedzenia?

- Aż tak źle nie jest- zaśmiała się- Co nie zmienia faktu, że jakoś od połowy szóstej klasy zaczęłam zauważać, że jest dość… atrakcyjny. Na swój sposób, rzecz jasna. I przede wszystkim to najinteligentniejszy człowiek, jakiego znam.

Lavender usiadła prosto i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Żartujesz? Przecież on jest paskudny! Stary!

- Niekoniecznie- wzruszyła ramionami- Jest dziewiętnaście lat ode mnie starszy i w świecie czarodziejów jest uznawany za całkiem młodego. Może nie należy do najprzystojniejszych facetów w tym zamku, ale coś w nim jest. Jakaś uroda pantery. Wysoki, szczupły, porusza się z niebezpieczną gracją. Tego nie możesz mu odmówić, bo często słyszałam, jak to komentujesz.

- Poddaję się- zaśmiała się głośno- Czekaj, aż powiem Parvati!

W tym momencie zmartwiała i w jej oczach zalśniły łzy. Hermiona szybko szukała jakiegoś tematu.

- A jak tam z Ronem?

- Och, zauważyłaś? Nie jesteś zła?

- Słuchaj, ja przed chwilą zachwycałam się nad Snape'em, a ty pytasz się czy jestem zazdrosna o Rona?

Obie przez chwilę się pośmiały, po czym Lavender postanowiła przejść się do kuchni po coś do zjedzenia. Kiedy wyszła Hermiona ułożyła się na łóżku i wycelowała w kruka palec.

- Spróbuj mu powtórzyć choćby słowo, a przerobię cię na rosół. Czy ty się ze mnie śmiejesz?! Uch, niewdzięczne ptaszysko!- wbrew sobie zachichotała- To był jedyny sposób, żeby wyrwać ją z depresji. Lavender kocha plotki o wszelkich romansach dziejących się wokół niej, więc mogłam się z nią podzielić moją całkowicie jednostronną obsesją. Nawet jeśli to rozpowie to i tak nikt w to nie uwierzy. Twój pan jest trudny i ludzie nawet nie wyobrażają sobie, że można go lubić, nie wspominając o tym, że podejrzewa się, że zostawił serce dla jakiegoś smoka, żeby zrobił sobie przekąskę. I znowu się śmiejesz!

Kruk rozdziawił dziób i po chwili dało się słyszeć radosne: „Kra! Kra! Kra!".

- Ale mnie świerzbi ręka, żeby ci przyłożyć. Nie miałeś przypadkiem spać?


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Kiedy nadeszła pora snu i Lavender, która nie potrafiła zasnąć bez Eliksiru Słodkiego Snu, chrapała w najlepsze- Hermiona wyciągnęła swoją ciepłą pidżamę i obróciła się do ptaka, który właśnie skończył jeść kolację.

- Obróć się ogonem do mnie. Nie chcę, żebyś mnie widział- mruknęła rozpinając szatę. Wzniósł oczy do nieba, ale obrócił się posłusznie. Rozpięła bluzkę, zdjęła stanik, spódnicę i rajstopy, po czym spojrzała w lustro. Robiła to co wieczór i, jak dotąd, nie było to zbyt miłe doświadczenie. Przeciągnęła palcami prawej dłoni po lewej ręce i skrzywiła się z obrzydzeniem. Dopiero po chwili w lustrze zauważyła odbicie kruka, który wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie.

- Ty zboczeńcu!- syknęła i rzuciła się po górę od pidżamy, by ją szybko założyć- Mówiłam ci, żebyś się obrócił!

Skulił się i zasłonił zdrowym skrzydłem. Może uwierzyłaby w jego skruchę gdyby nie to, że miał dziób otwarty w sposób, który wyraźnie wskazywał rozbawienie.

- Podoba ci się widok, ha? Faktycznie, bardzo śmieszne. Gdybyś prawie nie miał jednego skrzydła, to może wtedy byłbyś równie szczęśliwy, co ja.

Od razu zamknął paszczę i posłał jej zmartwione spojrzenie, jednocześnie jakby pytając. Założyła spodnie, weszła pod kołdrę i, odruchowo, położyła różdżkę koło siebie.

- Czuję się bezpieczniej, gdy mam ją przy sobie- szepnęła do ptaka- A co do ręki… W ferworze walki dzieją się różne rzeczy, inaczej postrzega się świat, wzrok wydaje się być wyostrzony. Zauważyłam, że Tonks, która walczyła z jakimś Śmierciożercą, nie widzi drugiego, który szykował się do wysłania klątwy w jej kierunku. Nie sądzę, bym wtedy wiele myślała. Po prostu rzuciłam się do przodu i zasłoniłam ją. Ona przeżyła, więc to niewielka zapłata, prawda?- uśmiechnęła się krzywo- To już nawet nie chodzi o to, że żaden mężczyzna na mnie nie spojrzy. Nie jestem w stanie zrobić sobie tosta na śniadanie, bo nie mogę utrzymać chleba, nie mogę nosić książek i najprawdopodobniej obleję owutemy z Eliksirów, bo nie będę w stanie przygotować poprawnie ingrediencji. Do Transmutacji, Zaklęć, Starożytnych Runów, Numerologii i Zielarstwa mogę używać jedynie różdżki, jednak Snape nie pozwala w swojej klasie na „głupie wymachiwanie różdżką". W pewnym sensie go rozumiem, wiesz? Eliksiry to sztuka. Tworzy się dzieło własnymi rękami, a magia jest jedynie niezbędnym dodatkiem, ale nieistotnym dla samej esencji przedmiotu. Dlatego nieco martwię się egzaminem. Pisemny pójdzie mi gładko, ale praktyczny… Ach, mniejsza z tym- ziewnęła i cmoknęła kruka w czoło, a ten zaczął cofać się z oburzeniem i prawie spadł z łóżka- Słodki jesteś- zachichotała, czym zapoczątkowała serię wściekłego krakania. Kiedy w końcu się uspokoił odezwała się, już lekko senna- W ogóle masz jakieś imię?

Skinięcie głowy.

- Nie jestem pewna czy uda mi się je odgadnąć. Mogę cię nazwać jakoś inaczej?

Niepewne skinięcie.

- Co powiesz na: Mortifer? Podoba się? Świetnie. Dobranoc, Mortiferze.

- Może… przeszłabyś się ze mną do Trzech Mioteł?

Hermiona spojrzała zdziwiona na Lavender, która z kolei wydawała się być zawstydzona swoją prośbą.

- Jeśli nie chcesz, to nie ma sprawy… Po prostu pomyślałam sobie, że skoro to pierwsze wyjście do Hogsmeade od czasu bitwy, a Ron z Harrym pewnie będą otoczeni przez dziewczyny, to może…

- Oczywiście, że z tobą pójdę. Po prostu byłam nieco… zdziwiona. Może chciałabyś również w następny weekend pójść ze mną do św. Munga? Ginny ma być wypisywana.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i radośnie wybiegła z pokoju krzycząc: „powiem chłopakom!". Hermiona pokręciła głową z rozbawieniem i spojrzała na Mortifera, który siedział na biurku i czytał jej książkę. Był już tu od ponad tygodnia i dwa dni temu zauważyła, że umie czytać.

- A pisać umiesz?

Pokręcił głową na „nie".

- Słuchaj, może skoro już czujesz się lepiej, to polecisz poszukać swojego pana? Później pewnie mnie oskarży o więzienie ciebie i odejmie punkty.

Ptak zakrakał wesoło i ponownie pokręcił przecząco głową.

- Jak uważasz, ale pamiętaj, że masz mu wytłumaczyć, że przebywałeś ze mną z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli.

To jakby go nieco zaniepokoiło, bo nachmurzył się i zatoczył kółko w pokoju, by ponownie przycupnąć na biurku. Tam z kolei zaczął człapać w tę i z powrotem, aż w końcu wywrócił się, bo nie mógł złapać równowagi.

- Uspokój się, głupi ptaku!- parsknęła i oczyściła jego pióra z atramentu, bo upadając przewrócił i wylał na siebie cały kałamarz- Nie patrz na mnie, jakby to była moja wina. Jutro idziesz z nami. Trzymam cię tutaj zdecydowanie zbyt długo. Potrzebujesz powietrza.

Mortifer przewrócił oczami, jakby chciał jej powiedzieć, że tutaj czuje się całkiem dobrze i ona wymyśla jakieś dziwne teorie, po czym wrócił do tekstu. Pogłaskała go po grzbiecie i wróciła do eseju z numerologii. Przyzwyczaił się do jej dotyku, ale wyraźnie znosił go z trudem, a przynajmniej wykonywał masę grymasów, które, jak na ptaka, były imponujące. Skończyła pisać i przeciągnęła się w krześle, jednocześnie zerkając za okno.

- To trochę dziwne, nie uważasz? Minęły dwa miesiące, a świat jest taki sam, jak wcześniej. Zupełnie, jakby Voldemort nie istniał. Czarodzieje zachowują się tak, jakby wcale nie było Śmierciożerców na wolności. Choćby to Hogsmeade. Dumbledore nie chciał mnie słuchać, gdy próbowałam go przekonać do tego, że to nierozsądne. Niewiele potrzeba, by pojawił się nowy Voldemort, którego pierwszym chwalebnym uczynkiem będzie zabicie Harry'ego przed sklepem Zonka. Wokół takiego czarodzieja szybko zebraliby się pozostali przy życiu Śmierciożercy, a my, wciąż rozbici, nie mielibyśmy jak z nimi walczyć. Percy nie żyje, Kingsley, Parvati, Luna, profesor Flitwick i Remus tak samo. Profesor Snape byłby pierwszym, zaraz po Harrym, który znalazłby się na liście nowego Czarnego Pana. Zdrajcy nie są tolerowani w szeregach Śmierciożerców, a on wyraźnie pokazał im, po której stronie stoi. Potem byłby profesor Dumbledore, następnie ja i Ron. A dyrektor bez żadnego wsparcia wysyła naszą trójkę do Hogsmeade, które w dodatku nie jest zabezpieczone żadnymi zaklęciami!- ptak spojrzał na nią z politowaniem- Co się tak patrzysz? Nie mam racji?- pokręcił głową- Jest otoczone zaklęciami?- chwila wahania, a po chwili ponowne skręty głową- No widzisz. Dumbledore to jeden z najinteligentniejszych ludzi jakich znam, ale potrafi szafować czyimś życiem bez namysłu.

Oparła głowę na dłoni i westchnęła ciężko. Czy to kiedyś się skończy? Czy kiedyś będzie w stanie wyjść z domu i nie zaciskać kurczowo różdżki? Mortifer przydreptał do niej i lekko stuknął ją w czoło. Zauważyła, że był zmartwiony. Uśmiechnęła się i chciała powiedzieć, że to dobrze, że tutaj jest, gdy Lavender wróciła.

- Idziemy na boisko polatać na miotłach. McGonagall dała nam pozwolenie. Idziesz?

- Wiesz, że nie lubię mioteł- kiedy zauważyła, że uśmiech dziewczyny blednie westchnęła- Pójdę, ale posiedzę na trybunach i pokibicuję wam.

Wyciągnęła dłoń i ptak usiadł jej na ramieniu.

- Czuję się teraz, jak stuprocentowa wiedźma- zachichotała- Z krukiem na ramieniu, różdżką w ręce i czarnym płaszczu narzuconym na ramiona.

Mortifer pokręcił łebkiem, jakby chciał jej powiedzieć, że jest głupia. Na dworze wciąż było zimno, więc dokładnie otuliła się płaszczem. Spotkała się z przyjaciółmi przed wyjściem z zamku. Ron uśmiechnął się do niej.

- Krzywołap jeszcze go nie pożarł?

- Krzywołap biega po Zakazanym Lesie.

- No to mu współczuję. Dzikie zwierzęta zrobiły się… no… dzikie.

- Współczuj raczej temu, kto mu wejdzie w drogę. Długo będziecie latać?

- A co?

- Jakbyś nie zauważył, Harry, jest dość chłodno.

- Tylko do kolacji.

- Czyli z dwie godziny. Świetnie- mruknęła i rzuciła na siebie zaklęcie ocieplające- Mortifer, może spróbowałbyś polecieć?

Ptak spojrzał na nią miażdżąco i zakrakał przecząco.

- Wciąż go boli?- Harry szedł obok niej i patrzył uważnie na kruka- Wiesz… On jest jakiś dziwny.

- Niestety, skrzydło będzie się zrastało naprawdę długo. I nie ma w nim nic dziwnego.

- Wydaje się być… udomowiony- wyciągnął dłoń, a Mortifer pochylił się do przodu, rozdziawił dziób, rozłożył skrzydła i wydał z siebie dziwnie syczący dźwięk- Och… Dobra, cofam.

Hermiona zaśmiała się i pogładziła siedzącego na jej ramieniu po grzbiecie.

- Jest oswojony, ale niedotykalski. Przeszłam z nim istne piekło, nim bez większego darcia dzioba dał się dotknąć.

Zielonooki jedynie parsknął, ale po chwili posmutniał.

- Co się dzieje, Harry?

- Ja… Ja się boję- wyrzucił z siebie szybko.

- Ty się boisz? Harry, stojąc przed samym Voldemortem nie bałeś się ani trochę, a teraz obleciał cię strach?

- Tak. Widzisz… Nie wiem co dalej. Nie wiem jak mam żyć dalej, co mam robić. Nie sięgam wyobraźnią dalej jak za owutemy.

- Chciałeś być Aurorem, tak?

- Tak, ale nie wiem czy teraz jest sens bycia nim.

- Zawsze będą źli czarodzieje, których trzeba będzie wyłapać. Poza tym potrzebujesz pracy. Fortuna zostawiona ci w spadku po Syriuszu i rodzicach razem z nagrodą pieniężną od Ministerstwa na długo ci nie starczą.

- Nie zamierzałem się obijać- warknął, po czym złagodził ton widząc, że drgnęła- Przepraszam, po prostu… Nie spodziewałem się, że przeżyję tę wojnę.

- Nikt z nas się tego nie spodziewał.

- Owszem, ale… Nie wiem jak to powiedzieć. Mam mętlik w głowie. Jedyną rzeczą, której jestem pewien to tego, że chcę być z Ginny. Chcę założyć z nią rodzinę, być blisko niej i być pewnym, że nic jej nie jest.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się lekko i przytuliła policzek do ciepłego ciała Mortifera, który zakrakał z oburzeniem, ale się nie ruszył.

- To dobrze, Harry. Przynajmniej masz jakiś cel, a ten cel da ci motywację do dalszego życia. Ginny będzie gwiazdą Quidditcha i będzie miała co robić. Jeśli nie chcesz zostać kurą domową, to idź w jej ślady i znajdź sobie pracę. Nawet w Ministerstwie.

- A ty co zamierzasz robić?

- Jeszcze nie wiem. Profesor Dumbledore kilka razy napomknął mi, że profesor Flitwick chce odejść na emeryturę. Ja jednak nie jestem pewna, czy chcę zostać w Hogwarcie. Tak bardzo bym chciała kontynuować W.E.S.Z.

- Gdyby to mnie zaproponował coś takiego, to możesz być pewna, że nie dałbym mu dokończyć zdania, tylko bym zapytał kiedy zaczynam!- zaśmiali się, ale po chwili chłopak spytał poważnie- Dlaczego jednak się wahasz?

- Nie jestem pewna czy Zaklęcia to jest to, co chcę robić. Nie jestem pewna czy w ogóle nauczanie jest tym, co chcę robić.

- Byłabyś świetną nauczycielką! Tylko dzięki tobie co roku zdajemy.

- Tak, ale nie jestem zbyt cierpliwa.

- Snape ma cierpliwości tyle, co nic, a naucza. Mówiąc o nim- twoje ptaszysko nie ma żadnych wiadomości?

- Po pierwsze- to nie jest _moje_ ptaszysko. A po drugie- pytałam się go o to, bo Snape'a nie ma już od miesiąca… Trochę się niepokoję i dziwię się, że dyrektor nic z tym nie robi.

- Z tego co mówiła mi Tonks, to wysłano kilku Aurorów na poszukiwania, ale nie ma po nim nawet najmniejszego śladu. Szalonooki, jak to on, podejrzewa, że zwiał.

- A niby po co?

- Żeby zostać nowym Voldemortem. Ale to tylko Szalonooki. Mnie bardziej martwią Eliksiry.

- To znaczy?

- Jeśli miałbym zostać tym całym Aurorem, to muszę mieć owutema z Eliksirów. A ciężko będzie zdać Eliksiry bez nauczyciela, no nie? I tak jesteśmy dwa miesiące do tyłu z materiałem.

Hermiona zaczęła się śmiać.

- Świat się wali! Harry Potter martwi się tym, że nie ma lekcji Eliksirów!

Ron, który szedł przed nimi obejmując w pasie Lavender obrócił się do nich i krzyknął:

- Idziecie, czy nie? Harry, mógłbym na chwilę wziąć Lavender na Błyskawicę?

- Jasne, że tak! Ja pomęczę się na Zmiataczce!

Posłał przyjaciółce przepraszające spojrzenie i pobiegł do składziku. Ona wspięła się na widownię, usadziła Mortifera na swoich kolanach i oparła się o następną ławkę. Słońce świeciło jej prosto w oczy, ale nie zwracała na to uwagi. Rzadko kiedy miała chwile relaksu, czy też po prostu lenistwa. Lewą dłoń miała pod głową, prawą delikatnie głaskała ptaka. Gdy zawisł nad nią jakiś cień poderwała się na nogi i wyciągnęła różdżkę. Dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że to Ron i Lavender, którzy postanowili zatrzymać się tuż przed nią. Usiadła na swoim miejscu czując, że drżą jej nogi i podniosła z ziemi ptaka, który głośnym krakaniem wyrażał swoje oburzenie co do traktowania jego osoby w taki sposób.

- Nigdy więcej mnie tak nie straszcie! Mogłam was zaatakować!

- Sorki, sorki. Powinnaś wyluzować, wiesz?

- Staram się, Ron, ale to czasami jest silniejsze ode mnie. Gdzieś się wybieracie?

- Zastanawiałem się czy nie chciałabyś się przelecieć ze mną?

- Nie, wielkie dzięki, ale nie. Lepiej czuję się na ziemi.

Posłał jej szeroki uśmiech, przycisnął swoją dziewczynę do siebie i wystartował w powietrze. Dopiero kiedy zniknął pozwoliła sobie na lekkie załamanie. Wypuściła z siebie powietrze i zaczęła głęboko oddychać. Dopiero dziób Mortifera, który dźgnął ją w czoło, przywrócił ją do rzeczywistości.

- Jestem żałosna, prawda?

Skinął głową i zakrakał drwiąco. Parsknęła.

- Poczekaj, aż będziesz chciał kolację. Wtedy wypomnę ci te słowa.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Albus Dumbledore siedział w Wielkiej Sali podczas kolacji i nerwowo dźgał swoją kanapkę rozmyślając. Po raz pierwszy od trzech miesięcy jego myśli były ponure. Severus nie dawał żadnych oznak życia, a to było niepokojące. Zawsze, gdy wybierał się na polowanie na pozostałych na wolności Śmierciożerców przynajmniej raz w tygodniu zdawał raport. Ostatnią wiadomość otrzymał od niego półtora tygodnia wcześniej. Zwykła, szara płomykówka przyniosła wiadomość:

Ruszam za Nottem.  
SS

Aurorzy odkryli, że doszło do jakiegoś starcia w okolicach starego mieszkania Notta. Mężczyzna został złapany kilka dni temu i obdarzony Pocałunkiem Dementora. Nimfadora przesłała mu sprawozdanie i zaniepokoiło go to, że mężczyzna cały czas się śmiał, aż do ostatniej chwili. Oczywiście to nie było nic nowego- wielu Śmierciożerców przeczuwając swój koniec reagowało śmiechem, ale w tym konkretnym przypadku, pisała Aurorka, za tym śmiechem kryło się coś więcej. Był to śmiech w stylu: „ja coś wiem, a wy nie i będziecie mieli brzydką niespodziankę". Albus potarł kciukiem skroń i westchnął. Będzie musiał sam udać się na poszukiwania biednego chłopaka. Dopiero po chwili zwrócił uwagę na to, że jego zastępczyni coś do niego mówiła.

- Wybacz, Minerwo, zamyśliłem się. Co mówiłaś?

- Pytałam się czy powtórzyłeś pannie Granger ofertę pracy.

- Powtórzyłem, ale dziewczyna zdaje się wahać.

- Mam nadzieję, że się zgodzi- to prawdziwy skarb i powinna mieć możliwość dzielenia się z nim. Hmmm… Jej kruk wydaje się być znajomy, nie uważasz? Widywałam go już wcześniej w zamku.

Podążył za wzrokiem swojej przyjaciółki i nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widział. Panna Granger próbowała właśnie wziąć lewą ręką tost, który jednak wyślizgiwał się z jej niesprawnych palców, a całkiem sporej wielkości kruk wziął jednego w dziób i położył przed nią. Uśmiechnęła się w podzięce, pogłaskała go po grzbiecie narażając się na niechętne spojrzenie i posmarowała masłem tost. To było… zaskakujące. Będzie musiał porozmawiać z dziewczyną, ale najpierw zajmie się jej zwierzątkiem. Zachichotał i w znacznie lepszym humorze dokończył kolację. Wrócił do swojego gabinetu, spojrzał na Mapę Huncwotów, którą pożyczył jakiś czas temu od Harry'ego i znalazł interesującą go kropkę na dworze, niedaleko wierzby bijącej. Zarzucił na siebie swój ulubiony wiśniowy płaszcz i ruszył w tym kierunku. Hermiona siedziała oparta o jedno z drzew, na lewym kolanie trzymała jakąś wielką księgę, na drugim kruka, którego delikatnie gładziła. Gdy usłyszała, że nadchodzi odruchowo sięgnęła po różdżkę i dopiero po chwili się rozluźniła.

- Dobry wieczór, dyrektorze.

- Dobry wieczór, panno Granger. Cóż to za fascynująca książka?

Było mu przykro, że tak młoda osoba ma tak nerwowe reakcje, ale póki Śmierciożercy byli na wolności to wciąż mogło jej uratować życie.

- „Zaklęcia i nauczanie". Powoli rozważam pańską ofertę, panie profesorze.

- I?

- I skłaniam się ku przyjęciu jej. Muszę jednak mieć chwilę na przemyślenia, więc jeśli…

- Póki się nie zadeklarujesz, moje dziecko, ta pozycja będzie wolna. Przyszedłem jednakże z innego powodu. Widzę, że masz fascynującego posłańca.

Kruk mierzył go spojrzeniem od momentu, w którym się pojawił i najwyraźniej próbował coś zasygnalizować. Dziewczyna skinęła głową.

- To posłaniec profesora Snape'a, a przynajmniej tak twierdzi. Tydzień temu znalazłam go na szkolnych błoniach, gdy kilkoro uczniów go atakowało. Sądzę jednak, że to nie oni spowodowali, że miał złamane skrzydło i żebra. Wciąż ma bóle i nie może latać.

To by wiele wyjaśniało- pomyślał Albus.

- Czy mógłbym go na chwilę pożyczyć?

- Oczywiście, że tak. To on podejmuje decyzje, nie ja- parsknęła i uśmiechnęła się do ptaka- Jest całkiem uparty i dumny, nie daje sobą sterować.

Dyrektor wyciągnął dłoń, a zwierzę bez problemu na nią wskoczyło, złapało równowagę machając skrzydłami i wskazało dziobem wieżę, w której były komnaty Dumbledore'a.

- Później ci go oddam, Hermiono.

- Nie trzeba. Jeśli będzie chciał wrócić, to znajdzie drogę- uśmiechnęła się do nich ostatni raz i ponownie pogrążyła w lekturze.

Odezwał się dopiero gdy dotarli do jego gabinetu. Zamknął drzwi i przemówił:

- Nie sądziłem, że zmieniłeś się w zwierzątko domowe, Severusie.

Ptak zakraczał z oburzeniem. Tylko dwie osoby, prócz samego Mistrza Eliksirów, wiedziały o jego zdolnościach Animaga: Dumbledore i Voldemort. Ten drugi jednak już nie żył, więc w tej chwili jedyne osoby, który zdawały sobie z tego sprawę znajdowały się w tym samym pomieszczeniu.

- Zastanawia mnie jednak dlaczego się nie zmieniłeś i nie uciekłeś od panny Granger? Niewątpliwie miałeś taką okazję.

Severus rzucił mu ponure spojrzenie, które nawet w jego ptasiej formie miało moc i zanurzył pazur w atramencie. Albus podał mu czysty pergamin, na którym po chwili pojawiło się nasmarowane krzywymi literami:

To trochę potrwa.

- Ależ oczywiście. Pisz. Jakbyś się zmęczył, to odpocznij. Jeśli ci to nie będzie przeszkadzało, to poczytam sobie fascynujący magazyn o szydełkowaniu.

Machnięcie skrzydłem wyraźnie mówiło: „a rób sobie co chcesz". Po dwóch godzinach zmęczone krakanie kazało mu spojrzeć na zapisane dwie rolki pergaminu. Litery były koślawe, ale dało się to odczytać.

Notta dorwałem w jego domu. Trochę się z niego naigrywałem i wdaliśmy się w walkę. Miałem przewagę, ale chciałem go rozproszyć i zmieniłem się. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu roześmiał się i strzelił we mnie jakąś klątwą. Nie mam pojęcia co to było, ale nie mogłem zmienić się z powrotem w człowieka. Przytaczam dokładnie to, co powiedział:

_- Masz teraz za swoje, Snape. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że byłeś taki głupi! Animagowie zawsze byli moją specjalności!. Zdradzę ci dwa maleńkie sekrety. Po pierwsze- jest sposób na to, byś wrócił do swojej ludzkiej formy, ale szczerze wątpię, by ci się to udało. Jest na to zaklęcie, ale nigdy go nie odgadniesz, bo odpowiednio je zabezpieczyłem. Ten inny sposób… Nie, tobie na pewno się nie uda. Jesteś na to zbyt samolubny. Mój drugi sekret wiąże się z powrotem Czarnego Pana. Oczywiście nie będzie to nasz dawny pan, o nie. Lucjusz jest może mniej silny, ale nie popada w paranoję. Jego pierwszym celem będzie ta szlamowata przyjaciółka Pottera. Zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że jest słabym punktem chłopaka i dzięki niej, jej morderstwie, zyska trochę siły i mnóstwo wsparcia. Leć, zdrajco, leć. Spróbuj ostrzec ją i tego starego durnia! NIC nie zrobisz, a jedynie będziesz patrzył na to, jak świat chyli się ku ciemności!_

Jak na niego to było wyjątkowo melodramatyczne, ale obawiam się, że miał nieco racji. Lucjuszem trzeba się zająć. Tę ostatnią sprawę pozostawiam tobie- z przyczyn oczywistych nie mogę nic mu zrobić. No chyba, że na niego nakraczę i poplamię mu szatę.

Albus czytał wiadomość od Severusa ze zmarszczonym czołem. W końcu odłożył pergaminy i zapatrzył się w ogień płonący na kominku. Gładził swoją brodę i myślał. W końcu przemówił:

- Więc to jest powód, dla którego tyle czasu spędziłeś z panną Granger?- skinięcie głowy- Sądziłem, że Lucjusz jest ponad to, ale najwyraźniej się myliłem. Dziewczynę trzeba wziąć pod ścisłą obserwację, to pewne. Nie odważy się zabrać jej stąd, będę wiedział jeśli ktoś zrobi jej krzywdę i będzie próbował porwać. Problemem jest wyjście do Hogsmeade i jej odwiedziny u panny Weasley.

Severus dopisał na pergaminie:

Uważa, że jesteś niepoważny puszczając uczniów tak wcześnie do Hogsmeade. Odwołaj.

- Nie mogę odwołać, to byłoby podejrzane. Wyślę do wioski kilku Aurorów z Zakonu wyraźnie ich uprzedzając, że mają zwracać na nią szczególną uwagę. Co do twojego obecnego stanu… Nie mam pojęcia o co mogło mu chodzić. Na pewno ma to coś w związku z twoją osobą, bo wyraźnie była mowa o twojej samolubności. Nad tym pomyślimy później. Będę musiał dać ogłoszenie, że potrzebujemy nauczyciela Eliksirów. Będziesz siedział o tam- wskazał belkę wysoko pod sufitem- I dawał mi znaki czy dany kandydat jest odpowiedni. Wykluczymy wszelkich Śmierciożerców i ich ewentualnych popleczników, a także osoby niekompetentne. To wszystko. Chciałbyś coś dodać?

_Co ze mną? Co mam teraz zrobić?_

- To oczywiste- odparł zdziwionym tonem dyrektor- Wracasz do wieży Gryffindoru. Będziesz dodatkowym strażnikiem panny Granger. Nie kracz… znaczy się, nie krzycz na mnie, drogi chłopcze. Wiesz dobrze, że to najlepsze wyjście. Poza tym- uśmiechnął się, a w jego oczach zamigotały iskierki- Sądząc po tym, że pomogłeś jej w czymś tak trywialnym, jak podanie tosta i dajesz się jej dotykać, jej towarzystwo nie może być aż takie złe, prawda? Och, już sobie idziesz? Może ci pomóc?

Severus spojrzał na niego wściekle i poczłapał do drzwi, jednak miał spory problem z otworzeniem ich. Albus widząc jego rozpaczliwe próby nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu.

- Fawkes cię odniesie na miejsce, prawda?

Feniks skinął łebkiem i złapał śmiertelnie obrażonego kruka, po czym wyleciał z nim przez okno. Dyrektor mógłby przysiąc, że gdyby było to zgodne z ptasią fizjonomią, to jego Mistrz Eliksirów założyłby ręce na piersi i zwiesił dziób.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

– Mógłbyś się zamknąć? Próbuję spać.

Hermiona, w pełni nieświadoma tego, że już dawno powinna wstać, przewróciła się na drugi bok. Mortifer jednak nie dawał jej spokoju i krakał tak głośno, że dała sobie spokój ze snem. Spojrzała na zegarek, mając w planach okrzyczeć go za to, że ją obudził o takiej porze, gdy zrozumiała, że już dwadzieścia minut temu miała być na dole.

– O, rany! Czemu mnie nie obudziłeś wcześniej?

Rzucił jej spojrzenie „próbowałem!" i obrócił się ogonem. Szybko się przebrała – miał irytującą manierę przypatrywania się tej czynności – złapała torbę i wyciągnęła rękę, by na nią wskoczył. Próbował zamachać skrzydłami, ale jedynie sprawił sobie ból.

– Nie powinieneś jeszcze próbować latać. – Jej głos był spokojny, łagodny. – Trochę potrwa, nim będziesz mógł zrobić więcej niż dwie rundki dookoła pokoju. Może jak wróci Hagrid to pomoże ci lepiej. Wolałabym byś wyzdrowiał nim wróci profesor Snape, bo – znając jego – na mnie będzie zrzucał winę za twój stan.

I pewnie tak właśnie będzie, bez względu na to, czy Mortifer wyzdrowieje, czy też nie. Snape nigdy nie był specjalnie sympatycznym człowiekiem. Ciekawe, co by powiedział na tę wycieczkę do Hogsmeade? To był kompletny kretynizm ze strony dyrektora.

– Nie podoba mi się to – mruczała idąc w kierunku wyjścia. – To za wcześnie na puszczanie nas samych. Może Voldemort nie żyje, ale Śmierciożercy wciąż są na wolności. A skoro profesor Snape gdzieś zniknął… Nie. Stanowczo mi się to nie podoba.

Mortifer wydał z siebie dźwięki, które miały chyba być potwierdzeniem i była zadowolona, że choć jedna osoba się z nią zgadza. Nieważne, że tą osobą był ptak. Doszła do swoich przyjaciół, którzy nerwowo patrzyli na zegar stojący w holu. Lavender, trzymając Rona za rękę, uśmiechnęła się do niej lekko.

– Już myślałam, że zaspałaś.

– Bo zaspałam, ale zdążyłam, prawda? Gdzie idziemy?

– Harry chce iść do Zonka, Lavender na pocztę, ja do Trzech Mioteł, a ty pewnie do filii Esów i Floresów, nie?

– Tak.

– No, to najpierw Zonko, potem poczta, Esy i Floresy, po czym usiądziemy sobie przy piwku.

– Całą grupą? – Harry nie wydawał się być zadowolony. Od kiedy Voldemort zginął był zbyt pewny siebie.

– Lepiej, żebyśmy trzymali się razem, stary. Nie do końca jest bezpiecznie.

Zwycięzca westchnął ciężko i w drodze do wioski cały czas narzekał, a ona go słuchała. Dopiero gdy zszedł na temat Snape'a zaczęło się robić nieciekawie.

– Wciąż go nie ma, co?

– To trochę niepokojące.

– Daj spokój, Hermiono. Powinniśmy się cieszyć, że zniknął. Cisza, spokój, żadnego odejmowania punktów, szlabanów…

– Harry, on może mieć poważne problemy, jak możesz? A jeśli… - Aż przystanęła i zadrżała. Jej szept nie dotarł do chłopaka, ale ptak usłyszał go wyraźnie i spojrzał na nią ciekawie. – A jeśli nie żyje?

Myśli pędziły jak szalone. Śmierciożercy wciąż byli na wolności. A jeśli on został zwabiony w pułapkę? Wiedziała, że był sam. Nie chciał wsparcia, choć Bill proponował mu pomoc. Nagle poczuła dotyk na łokciu. Zielone oczy wpatrywały się w nią z rozbawieniem.

– Hej, wszystko w porządku? Nie martw się. Może nie znajdą jego ciała i nie trzeba będzie udawać, że jest nam przykro.

Niewiele myśląc wyrwała rękę z jego uścisku, zacisnęła dłoń w pięść i uderzyła go prosto w twarz. Nawet się nie zmartwiła słysząc trzask pękanej kości i widząc fontannę krwi, która poleciała z jego nosa. Upadł na ziemię i złapał się za złamaną część twarzy i krzyknął:

– Za co?

Ron i Lavender obrócili się, by zobaczyć co się dzieje, ale zdążyli jedynie zarejestrować jej plecy, bo już była w drodze do zamku. Dosłownie kipiała ze wściekłości, jednak miała na tyle rozumu, by rozglądać się na boki. Nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy ktoś ją zaatakuje. Odprężyła się dopiero w zamku, w swoich pokojach. Rozebrała się szybko do bielizny i wsunęła pod kołdrę, po czym wzięła jedną z książek, które czytała poprzedniego wieczora i zagłębiła się w lekturze. W swojej złości całkowicie zapomniała o Mortiferze, który w końcu przypomniał się głośnym krakaniem. Podniosła głowę i zrozumiała o co mu chodzi.

– Och, jesteś głodny? Przepraszam kompletnie zapomniałam!

Gdy już miał co zjeść, zaczęła mówić.

– Głupio się zachowałam, prawda? Ale Harry przesadził. Rozumiem, że można kogoś nie lubić, ale życzyć mu śmierci? Od kiedy nie ma Voldemorta i większości Śmierciożerców nie myślałam nawet, że byłoby fajnie gdyby ktoś umarł. A już na pewno nie wobec osoby, u której mam dług, którego pewnie nigdy nie spłacę! Przecież gdyby nie on, to Ginny pewnie by już nie żyła! To po prostu niewdzięczność!

Ze złości kopnęła krzesło i zasyczała z bólu. Dziwny dźwięk dobiegł ze strony ptaszyska.

– Czy ty się ze mnie śmiejesz? – zapytała ponurym tonem. Bezczelne zwierzę nawet się z tym nie kryło. – Słuchaj, uważaj lepiej, bo mogę cię pozbawić jedzenia. I co wtedy zrobisz? I co w tym jest śmiesznego?

Podniosła poduszkę, chcąc rzucić nią w irytujące źródło dźwięku, gdy ktoś zapukał do jej drzwi. Simon Biver, trzecioklasistka, podała jej kawałek pergaminu.

– To od profesora Dumbledore'a.

– Dziękuję Simon.

Ciekawe czego Dyrektor od niej chce… Wiadomość była krótka i konkretna.

_Panno Granger,_

_potrzebuję kruka profesora Snape'a na całe dzisiejsze popołudnie. Proszę przynieść go do mojego gabinetu o 15:00. Hasło to „karaluchowy blok"._

List nie był podpisany, ale nie musiał być.

– Mortiferze, Dyrektor chce, bym za kilka godzin zaniosła cię do niego. Nie masz nic przeciwko?

Ptak pokręcił głową na „nie" i wyraźnie wskazał miskę z jedzeniem.

– Ty jesteś krukiem, czy krową? Ile ty masz żołądków?

Gdyby nie wiedziała, że z zasady kruki nie posiadają zębów, to powiedziałaby, że wyszczerzył zęby w wyjątkowo złośliwym uśmiechu.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Albus ucieszył się widząc Severusa – nawet gdy był w swojej ptasiej formie, był niewyczerpanym źródłem rozrywki. Przyjemnie było patrzeć, jak nerwowo przestępuje z nóżki na nóżkę, gdy panna Granger zapytała o profesora Snape'a.

– Nie mam od niego żadnych wiadomości, niestety.

– Czy ktoś w ogóle go szuka?

– Oczywiście, że tak. Aurorzy. Ja jednak nie martwię się o niego i ty także nie powinnaś, moja droga. – Dziewczyna była jednak nieprzekonana. Najwyraźniej darzyła Mistrza Eliksirów dużym szacunkiem. A może nawet czymś więcej, sądząc z jej rumieńców. – Profesor Snape dawał sobie radę przez ostatnie dwadzieścia lat i sądzę, że cokolwiek z nim się dzieje, jest w stanie temu sprostać. Trochę wiary, dziecko.

Gdy wyszła, kruk spojrzał na niego spod byka (ciekawe porównanie… kruk spod byka).

– Nie wiem dlaczego się tak na mnie patrzysz. Ja byłbym zachwycony, gdyby młoda, inteligentna i całkiem ładna kobieta tak interesowała się moim stanem. Ostatni raz, jak ktoś tak na mnie reagował… hmmm… Jakieś siedemdziesiąt lat temu. Ciesz się tym, póki możesz. – W odpowiedzi dostał firmowe spojrzenie „czego chcesz?". – Dzisiaj będę rozmawiał z potencjalnymi zastępstwami za ciebie. Chcę, byś naskrobał mi pytania, które mam im zadać i siedząc na jednej z belek pod sufitem, skinął głową, jeśli akceptujesz odpowiedź, lub nią pokręcił, jeśli nie.

Spisywanie pytań zajęło Severusowi prawie dwie godziny. Jednak kiedy to zrobił, Albus obawiał się, że nie znajdzie kandydata, który byłby w stanie odpowiedzieć na wszystkie prawidłowo i w sposób, który zadowoliłby jego wybitnie wymagającego Mistrza Eliksirów. Może jeśli mu zagrozi, że zatrudni Remusa, to Severus trochę obniży wymagania. Równo o osiemnastej wszedł pierwszy kandydat.

– Witam, panie Hollows.

– Profesorze Dumbledore.

– Zadam panu kilka pytań i oczekuję szczerych odpowiedzi.

– Oczywiście.

Mężczyzna był szeroko uśmiechnięty i wyjątkowo pozytywnie nastawiony do życia. Albus zerknął na kruka, który – na tyle, na ile pozwalała na to ptasia mimika – skrzywił się niechętnie.

– Pytanie pierwsze: jeśli dodamy do _Poentio Potestas _listek jemioły tuż przed trzecim mieszaniem zgodnie z kierunkiem zegara, co się stanie?

– Eliksir przybierze fioletowy kolor i będzie prawidłowy.

Severus tak energicznie kręcił głową na „nie", że Dyrektor poważnie zmartwił się o kark ptaka. Kruk nie był sową – nie mógł obracać głowy o trzysta sześćdziesiąt stopni. Hollows odchrząknął.

– Następne pytanie, profesorze?

– Nie będzie potrzebne. Jestem zmuszony panu podziękować.

Następna weszła zgrabna, młoda wiedźma – Penelope Clearwater. Severus aż się zatoczył i zaczął machać głową, zanim Dumbledore zdążył przywitać się z kobietą. Mimo wszystko radziła sobie dobrze, do momentu, w którym zaczął czytać pytania dotyczące sposobu pracy.

– Będzie pani rządziła lekką czy silną ręką?

– Nie do końca silną, ale zdecydowanie nie za lekką. Uczniowie nie powinni się mnie bać i Eliksiry powinny być dla nich zabawą.

Nie musiał widzieć gwałtownych ruchów głową i pierza lecącego w efekcie w dół – _zabawa_ na Eliksirach najczęściej kończyła się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Rzecz jasna, jeśli było co zbierać. Co, jak co, ale Severus mógł się pochwalić, że od czasu, gdy to on został nauczycielem ani jeden uczeń nie miał trwałych uszkodzeń, co nie zdarzyło się żadnemu profesorowi przed nim. Było to niemałym sukcesem.

– Dziękuję pani, panno Clearwater. Potrzebujemy kogoś z silną ręką.

– Sadysty takiego jak profesor Snape?

– Może pani wyjść.

Stal w jego głosie najwyraźniej ją wystraszyła, bo zniknęła dość szybko. Zerknął na swojego młodego przyjaciela – miał rozchylony dziób w zadowoleniu. Tak. Uwielbiał być nazywany sadystą. W jakiś pokręcony sposób uznawał to za komplement. Kilku następnych kandydatów było znacznie gorszych od Krukonki. Przedostatni jednak najwyraźniej zyskał niechętną akceptację Severusa.

– Będzie pan rządził lekką czy silną ręką?

– Zdecydowanie silną. Eliksiry potrzebują uwagi i nie można sobie pozwolić na nieuwagę.

– Czy pan faworyzuje?

– Nie. Nie uczyłem się w Hogwarcie, więc nie czuję się związany z żadnym z Domów.

– Pański angielski jest naprawę dobry.

– Dziękuję. Przez dwa lata brałem specjalistyczne kursy językowe, by mówić poprawnie. Niestety, akcent został.

– Och, nad pewnymi rzeczami nie mamy kontroli. – Kątem oka zauważył, że kruk macha niecierpliwie skrzydłem, wyraźnie każąc mu odpuścić sobie przyjacielską pogawędkę i przejść do meritum. – Czy jest pan w stanie zaopatrywać Skrzydło Szpitalne?

– Jeśli będę miał dostęp do ingrediencji, to tak.

– Jest pan w stanie zrobić eliksiry na poziomie Mistrza Eliksirów?

Mężczyzna zawahał się, co najwyraźniej nie spodobało się krukowi, bo nagle przypominał bardziej orła, który dojrzał ofiarę.

– Nie. Zamierzałem poprosić profesora Snape'a o nauki, ale zniknął. Mam nadzieję, że gdy wróci i zobaczy co zrobiłem, to zgodzi się wziąć mnie na ucznia.

Sądząc po minie – czy też dziobie – Severusa, było to wysoce nieprawdopodobne, ale nie zamierzał niszczyć marzeń chłopaka.

– Zobaczymy. Cóż… To wszystkie pytania. – Mistrz Eliksirów skinął głową, jakby ktoś go do tego zmuszał. – Jest pan zatrudniony.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko, najwyraźniej był bardziej ponurym typem. Podziękował, podpisali umowę, gdy Albus nagle przypomniał sobie pewien fakt dotyczący nowego profesora Eliksirów.

– Jeszcze jedno.

– Tak?

Czarodziej obrócił się, bo już był przy drzwiach. Dumbledore spojrzał na niego ostro.

– Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, to gdy pan był tu ostatnim razem, był pan zainteresowany jedną z naszych uczennic, która jest teraz na siódmym roku. Wszelkie stosunki z uczniami wychodzące poza ramy przyjaźni są absolutnie zakazane. I proszę się nie łudzić, że nie będę o tym wiedział, profesorze Krum.

Severus będzie musiał po prostu mieć go na oku – nie tylko ze względu na Hermionę i minę, jaką Wiktor zrobił, gdy to usłyszał, ale również na jego wahanie gdy przyszło mu odpowiedzieć na pytanie dotyczące bardziej zaawansowanych eliksirów.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Hermiona zaspała w poniedziałek i była zmuszona opuścić śniadanie.

– Dlaczego mnie nie obudziłeś? – denerwowała się na Mortifera, który radośnie zamachał skrzydłami. Zapowiadało się na to, że niedługo będzie mógł latać. – Tak, wiem. Nie jesteś moim budzikiem, ale przez to _żadne z nas_ nie zje śniadania.

Ptaszysko było obrażone przez całą drogę do lochów (czytaj: obrócił się ogonem w stronę jej twarzy). Weszła, zajęła swoje miejsce i westchnęła. To miała być pierwsza lekcja Eliksirów od czasu bitwy i, prócz Zaklęć, jedyna lekcja, jaką dzisiaj miała. Spojrzała niepewnie na swoją lewą rękę, ale Mortifer dźgnął ją pocieszająco w ramię.

– Przestań się uśmiechać do tego ścierwojada. To niesmaczne – mruknął Ron, siadając obok niej. Harry jedynie rzucił na nią okiem i zajął się układaniem podręcznika na stole. Nie odzywał się do niej od czasu nieszczęsnej wyprawy do Hogsmeade. Świetnie. To było dokładnie to, czego chciała.

– Będę uśmiechać się do kogo chcę. Poza tym – on jest całkiem słodki.

Tym razem oburzenie ptaka równało się obrzydzeniu Weasleya. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem – najwyraźniej bez względu na gatunek, samców łatwo było wyprowadzić z równowagi… Drzwi otworzyły się i zobaczyła ostatnią osobę (poza profesorem Snape'em), której się spodziewała.

– Witam. Nazywam się Wiktor Krum i jestem tu w zastępstwie za profesora Snape'a. Na moich zajęciach nie będzie żadnego wygłupiania się i lekkomyślności. Ci, którzy w to nie wierzą, dowiedzą się tego w sposób dość bolesny. Jeśli chodzi o wymagania…

Coś tam jeszcze mówił, ale Hermiona była zbyt zszokowana, by go słuchać. Co przydarzyło jej się chyba pierwszy raz w życiu. Co tu, do diabła, robił Wiktor? Jakim cudem tak dobrze mówił po angielsku? I on i Eliksiry? Ostatni list od czarodzieja dostała pół roku temu i wciąż popełniał tragiczne błędy gramatyczne. Był również zainteresowany czarną magią, a nie Eliksirami – powód, dla którego przestała mu odpisywać. Nie to, że nie był zainteresowany Eliksirami, tylko chodziło o tę czarną magię. Do końca życia miała dość czarnej magii. Nie mogła jednak nie zauważyć, że Wiktor dorósł i stał się mężczyzną. W dodatku miał typ urody, który ją pociągał – mroczny, ciemnowłosy, ciemnooki, o nietypowych (dla większości nieatrakcyjnych) rysach twarzy. O, tak. Hermiona miała duży pociąg do mrocznych czarodziejów…

Jej rozmyślania przerwał Mortifer uderzając ją, niezbyt delikatnie, dziobem między żebra. Syknęła i zgromiła go wzrokiem, ale on jedynie wskazał tablicę. Spojrzała w tamtym kierunku i odkryła, że Wiktor wpatruje się w nią intensywnie, na tablicy rozpisane są zadania na dzień dzisiejszy, a reszta klasy już pracuje. Zaklęła pod nosem i wzięła się do pracy. Wlała wodę do kociołka, ustawiła odpowiednią temperaturę i sięgnęła po pierwszy składnik. Cholera. Korzeń mandragory. Starała się go przytrzymać lewą ręką, a prawą ciąć, ale uciekał jej spod praktycznie bezwładnych palców.

– Zegnijcie się! – błagała je, praktycznie ze łzami w oczach, ale nie zamierzały posłuchać. Miała ochotę rzucić nóż gdzieś w przestrzeń, złapać torbę i wybiec, po czym zaszyć się w łazience, odrąbać sobie rękę i przynajmniej nie udawać, że może coś nią zrobić. – No! Zegnijcie się!

– Panno Granger, czy jest jakiś problem? – Głos Wiktora był twardy. Wiedziała, że nie będzie dawał jej żadnych forów tylko za to, że prawie trzy lata temu całowali się kilka razy. – Cała klasa jest już na czwartym punkcie, a pani wciąż nie wyszła poza punkt pierwszy.

Zrobiła się cała czerwona i łzy upokorzenia napłynęły jej do oczu, ale powstrzymała się przed płaczem. Nie będzie robić z siebie widowiska.

– Nie mogę tego pociąć.

– Jak to: nie może pani? To raczej proste. Korzeń w jedną rękę, nóż w drugą i tniemy.

– Właśnie z tą pierwszą ręką jest problem, panie profesorze.

Ron spojrzał na nią z wyrozumiałością i wytłumaczył ją.

– Hermiona podczas Ostatniej Bitwy została zraniona w rękę, panie profesorze. Ma… lekki niedowład.

Znała go na tyle dobrze, że wiedziała, że się zmieszał, ale reszta nie zauważyła różnicy.

– W takim razie, panno Granger, może pani korzystać z zaklęć pomocniczych.

- Ale kiedy zaklęcia, panie profesorze, nie są zezwolone!

– Nie były, kiedy był tu profesor Snape. Poza tym nie sądzę, by nawet on kazał pani robić coś, czego pani i tak nie będzie w stanie zrobić. Albo to, albo możemy się pożegnać. Pięć punktów od Gryffindoru za podważanie moich decyzji, panno Granger.

Mortifer, z jakiegoś powodu nastroszył się i zasyczał, jakby był wężem, a nie krukiem. Wiktor spojrzał ponuro na niego.

– I proszę nie przynosić tu tego ptaka.

– Profesor Dumbledore mi zezwolił, panie profesorze. Ma mi pomagać w podstawowych czynnościach.

– Może w takim razie pomoże pani w cięciu korzenia. – Prychnął i, ku uciesze Ślizgonów, obrócił się do niej plecami. Zacisnęła usta i zaczęła mruczeć:

– Już ja ci pokażę magię! Dam radę! Sama to potnę, choćby miało mi to zająć całą lekcję!

Przy trzecim podejściu nie zamierzała się poddać, choć było jej źle, ale w tym momencie Mortifer przytuptał do korzenia i mocno na nim stanął. Był na tyle ciężki, by go przytrzymać. Gdy wrzuciła do kociołka wymaganą ilość korzenia, pochyliła się nad ptakiem i pocałowała go w nos… eee… dziób – oczywiście zaraz się wycofał.

– Dziękuję. Naprawdę dziękuję. W nagrodę dam ci przepyszną wątróbkę!

Przez resztę lekcji współpracowała z krukiem i wspólnie udało im się ukończyć eliksir przed końcem czasu. Wiktor, na dwie minuty przed dzwonkiem, kazał im nalać eliksir do fiolek.

– Zostawicie je na moim biurku i na jutro napiszecie esej dotyczący reakcji jakie zachodzą pomiędzy każdym ze składników, na dwanaście stóp. Panno Granger, proszę zostać na chwilę. Pani niesubordynacja i nie używanie magii kosztuje Gryffindor kolejne pięć punktów.

Niestety, ani Ron, ani Harry nie zamierzali trzymać jej strony, bo każdemu z nich dał po dziesięć punktów, za „wybitą pracę". Gdy sala opustoszała i Hermiona została sam na sam ze swoim byłym chłopakiem nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. On jednak się nie krępował. Westchnął ciężko i przytulił ją do siebie.

– Ale się za tobą stęskniłem!

– Niech mnie pan puści, panie profesorze!

Cofnął się zdziwiony, a po chwili uśmiechnął lekko.

– Wybacz, zapomniałem się. Gdy jesteśmy sami możesz się zwracać do mnie po imieniu. Nauczycielom nie wolno przekraczać linii przyjaźni z uczniami, ale przecież możemy się przyjaźnić, prawda? To prawda, że się za tobą stęskniłem.

– Dziwnie to okazujesz. Upokarzając mnie.

– Nie zamierzałem. Nie sądziłem, że coś jest nie tak. Nic mi nie powiedziałaś.

– A kiedy miałam ci powiedzieć? Nawet nie wiedziałam, że to ty będziesz nas uczyć. Ostatnim razem, gdy dostałam od ciebie wiadomość byłeś zainteresowany czarną magią.

Westchnął i usiadł na krześle, po czym podparł brodę dłońmi. Kiedyś ten gest wydawał się jej atrakcyjny, ale teraz wiedziała, że to tylko poza. Wystudiowana poza mająca nadać mu aurę zdecydowania i nonszalancji. Kłamstwo.

– Powiedzmy, że stało się coś, co mnie… zawróciło z tej drogi. Poza tym Eliksiry zawsze mnie fascynowały. Gdy dowiedziałem się, że profesor Dumbledore szuka zastępstwa, już byłem w Anglii. Miałem w planach w następnym tygodniu pójść do profesora Snape'a i poprosić go o nauki. Chcę zostać Mistrzem Eliksirów.

Hermiona prychnęła.

- Ty? U profesora Snape'a? Nie chcę cię rozczarować, ale nie masz na to najmniejszych szans.

Mortifer, siedzący na jej ramieniu, skinął łebkiem, czym zasłużył sobie na ostre spojrzenie chwilowego nauczyciela.

– Czyje to ptaszysko? Nie przypominam sobie, byś miała coś… _takiego_.

– Może dlatego, że od pół roku nie jesteś ze mną w kontakcie? Mnie on całkiem się podoba. I jest dość przydatny.

– Właśnie… – Pokręcił głową, jakby dalsze słowa go bolały. – Nie możesz tak robić, Hermiono. Używaj zaklęć. Wtedy masz pewność, że wszystkie składniki są prawidłowo pokrojone i zmiażdżone. W ten sposób, jak dzisiaj, mogłaś wysadzić salę. Następnym razem nie będę tego tolerował.

Zacisnęła usta i zmiażdżyła go wzrokiem.

– W takim razie będziesz musiał wyrzucić mnie z klasy. Zamierzam robić wszystko tak, jakby tego wymagał ode mnie profesor Snape.

– Hermiono, nikt przy zdrowych myślach nie zmuszałby cię…

– Więc uznaj, że on nie jest przy zdrowych myślach. Eliksiry to sztuka, którą wykonuje się własnymi rękoma. Jeśli tego nie rozumiesz, to nie nadajesz się na Mistrza Eliksirów.

Kruk zatrzepotał skrzydłami tak, by… pogłaskać ją po głowie? Spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie i zauważyła wyraźną radość w jego postawie. Podobało mu się to, co mówiła? Za to siedzący przed nią mężczyzna nie był zadowolony.

– Będziesz robiła tak jak ci powiedziałem, Hermiono.

– Nie, panie profesorze.

– Mów do mnie po imieniu, gdy jesteśmy sami.

– Nie wtedy, gdy wymaga pan ode mnie bycia posłuszną, profesorze. Muszę iść, bo spóźnię się na Zaklęcia. Jeśli więc to wszystko…

Była już przy drzwiach, gdy ją zawołał. Dlaczego ludzie mają tendencje rzucać bomby słowne akurat w momencie, w którym ktoś już szykował się do wyjścia?

– Hermiono, musisz wiedzieć, że bycie uczniem profesora Snape'a nie było moim jedynym powodem przybycia do Anglii. – Zmierzył ją gorącym spojrzeniem ciemnych oczu, w których wyraźnie było widać pożądanie. – Kiedy wrócę do domu mam nadzieję, że wrócę razem z tobą. Możesz iść.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

- Możesz to sobie wyobrazić?

Hermiona wparowała do swojego dormitorium i rzuciła gwałtownie książki na ziemię. I tak była dwa miesiące do przodu w Zaklęciach, więc nie musiała na nich być. Mortifer szybko zeskoczył na biurko i przyglądał jej się z ciekawością, podczas gdy ona chodziła w tę i z powrotem.

- Wrócić ze mną! Nie robić rękoma! ŻĄDAĆ ODE MNIE POSŁUSZEŃSTWA! HA! Żeby się nie przeliczył!

Była wściekła. Absolutnie wściekła. Jak on tak śmiał? Może gdyby powiedział to do niej jako profesor, to wszystko byłoby w porządku. Ale on upierał się, żeby rozkazywać jej w momencie, gdy byli na „ty". Hermiona nigdy, przenigdy, nie mieszała pracy z uczuciami i tego samego wymagała od innych. Nie potrafiłaby jednocześnie być czyimś przełożonym i przyjacielem. W pewnych chwilach trzeba było postawić tylko na jedną z dwóch rzeczy. Gdy już mniej więcej rozchodziła swoją złość zrzuciła z siebie szatę, sweter, koszulę, spodnie i – w samej bieliźnie – weszła do łazienki, po czym nalała do wanny gorącej wody, aż po brzegi. Siódmoklasistki miały pod tym względem niesamowity luksus – osobną łazienkę z dużą wanną. Była to praktycznie kopia łazienki Prefektów, choć na suficie, zamiast nimfy, był wyjątkowo przystojny centaur. Niewątpliwie Firenzo byłby wściekły, gdyby to zobaczył. Nie interesowały go ludzkie kobiety i denerwował się, gdy któraś z nich była zbyt bezpośrednia. Niektóre posuwały się nawet do komentowania jego przyrodzenia, które – jak u koni – było dość wyraźnie widzialne. Zrzuciła stanik, majtki i weszła do wanny… Czy też raczej basenu. Popływała trochę, ponurkowała, aż rozładowała całą złość.

- Kretyn… - mruknęła i sięgnęła po gąbkę do mycia. Wyszorowała ręce, szyję i boki, ale gdy dotknęła piersi, poczuła, że ta kąpiel nie zakończy się tak szybko. Z jakiegoś powodu była podniecona. Strasznie podniecona. Westchnęła. Nie miała sił na dłuższą sesję wyobrażeń o swoim Mistrzu Eliksirów, więc trzeba się będzie uciec do sprawdzonego obrazu.

W przeciwieństwie do większości dziewczyn nigdy nie wyobrażała sobie profesora Snape'a, jak ją bierze w sali Eliksirów, lub na korytarzu, czy też jakieś inne idiotyczne pomysły. Ona chciała Severusa Snape'a, a nie profesora Snape'a. I czuła, że to są dwie różne osoby. Czym innym jest ewentualna zabawa, którą dwoje ludzi sobie ustawia („dziś bawimy się w złego profesora i niegrzeczną uczennicę"), a czym innym z góry narzucone role, których nikt nie wybiera. Dlatego też w jej marzeniach zwykle jest już po ukończeniu Hogwartu. W tej konkretnej wizji, która była jej ulubioną, była w jego sypialni i rozbierała go. Uwielbiała mieć nad kimś kontrolę, a kontrolować Snape'a, który był personifikacją kontroli… Na samą myśl o tym poczuła znajome łaskotki w podbrzuszu. Więc rozpinała mu nieszczęsny surdut, który miał mnóstwo guzików, ale opłaciło się, gdy zsunęła go z jego ramion. Nie miał koszuli, więc mogła dotykać jego bladej skóry. Przy pierwszym dotknięciu westchnął, przy drugim mruknął z zadowolenia. Wyobrażała sobie, że przy jego głosie te dźwięki po prostu muszą być niesamowicie erotyczne. Często zastanawiała się, jak będzie smakował – słodko, słono czy gorzko? Miała nadzieję, że lekko słonawo. Pachniał bardzo męsko – potem i składnikami eliksirów. Był to niepowtarzalny zapach, ale chętnie by go skondensowała i nosiła przy sobie w fiolce, żeby móc powąchać od czasu do czasu. Następnie rozpinała mu spodnie i… I tu jej wyobraźnia zawsze się kończyła, więc zamiast tego przywołała scenkę, w której pochylała się nad nim, by pieścił jej piersi. To było takie przyjemne… Na samą myśl o tych wąskich wargach zamykających się wokół jej sutka, jej palce zaczęły szybciej się poruszać i po chwili już dochodziła w spazmach. Zanurzyła się głębiej w gorącej wodzie, żeby przedłużyć to uczucie i – jak zwykle – z jej gardła, które produkowało jęki, wyrwało się ciche, zduszone:

- Severusie… Mmmmm…

Gdy orgazm ją opuścił oparła się o wannę, ciężko oddychając i czując się lekko senna. Ziewnęła, skończyła się myć i płukać, zawinęła włosy w ręcznik i ruszyła do wyjścia, by natknąć się na Mortifera, który wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie. Ten wzrok bardzo jej się nie podobał. Był… zbyt ludzki, jak na ptaka. Zupełnie, jakby pożerał ją wzrokiem. Owinęła się ciaśniej ręcznikiem i warknęła:

- Co ja ci mówiłam o podglądaniu? Od jak dawna tu stoisz? – Machnął skrzydłami w tak irytująco lekceważący sposób, że miała ochotę go kopnąć. – Cóż, możesz pożegnać się z dzisiejszą kolacją. Nie będę tego tolerować. Jeszcze, nie daj Merlinie, okaże się, że można stosować Legilimencję na ptakach i profesor Snape zobaczy mnie w tym stanie. Jak nic miałby traumę i, oczywiście, winą za to obarczył mnie. No, już! Sio!

Poczłapał do pokoju, wciąż dziwnie sztywny i co chwila spoglądający na nią.

- Coś cię boli? Dziwnie chodzisz… - Klęknęła przed nim i wyciągnęła dłoń, ale zasyczał na nią. – Co jest? Może powinnam zanieść cię do pani Pomfrey. Ona w sumie bardziej zna się na ludziach, ale kości i… Nie chcesz? – Kręcił łebkiem uparcie. – No dobrze… W takim razie mam nadzieję, że nie boli cię aż tak bardzo. Gdzie jest moja różdżka… O, jest. Muszę wysuszyć włosy. Nienawidzę tego robić. Magia jest w porządku, ale gdy tylko rzucę zaklęcie suszące wyglądam jak pufek pigmejski. Tak, tak… Kupa śmiechu. _Fervesto_. O, rany… Nic nie widzę… Gdzie jest moja szczotka? No i czego się śmiejesz? Mówiłam ci, że wyglądam jak pufek pigmejski i wcale nie żartowałam! Uważaj, bo z tej radości spadniesz z łóżka. I jeszcze… O, Krzywołap! Wróciłeś!

Zeskoczyła z łóżka, podbiegła do swojego kuguchara i wyściskała go. Miał kilka ran i niesamowicie śmierdział, ale strasznie się za nim stęskniła. Od dwóch tygodni był w Zakazanym Lesie i powoli zaczęła się o niego martwić. On chyba też tęsknił, bo zaczął mruczeć i ocierać się o nią. W pewnym momencie jednak pociągnął noskiem i wyczuła, jak się jeży. Puściła go na ziemię i podszedł na obniżonych łapach do Mortifera.

- Krzywołapie, to posłaniec profesora Snape'a. Będzie z nami do momentu, w którym wróci profesor, lub sam postanowi odejść.

Kuguchar był bardzo podejrzliwy w stosunku do kruka. Miauknął kilka razy, a ptak odpowiedział mu krakaniem. Wydawało się, że prowadzą jakąś rozmowę i była wściekła, że jest z niej wyłączona. W końcu najwyraźniej doszli do jakiegoś porozumienia, bo jej zwierzątko zaczęło mruczeć i wskoczyło na łóżko, by pomiziać pyszczkiem bok kruka, który wyglądał na skrajnie oburzonego. Parsknęła i pogłaskała go po dziobie.

- Przynajmniej wiem, że na pewno jesteś tylko ptakiem. Krzywołap z daleka rozpoznaje animagów.

Nie zauważyła porozumiewawczego spojrzenia pomiędzy dwoma zwierzakami.

****

Następnego ranka obudziła się połamana i z podkrążonymi oczami. Lavender spojrzała na nią z lekkim uśmiechem.

- Ciężka noc?

- Daj spokój… Krzywołap i Mortifer przez kilka godzin walczyli o to, który ze mną śpi. W efekcie obu wywaliłam na ziemię. – Spojrzała ostro na dwóch sprawców jej ciężkiej nocy. Jeden wyglądał bardziej niewinnie od drugiego. – Jakby nie mogli po prostu obaj się zmieścić!

- Wiesz, jak to jest z samcami… Każdy chce mieć kobietę na wyłączność. – Lavender przez chwilę przygryzała wargę, po czym odezwała się cicho. – Ron jest na ciebie zły.

- To akurat nic nowego – mruknęła niewyraźnie, trzymając wsuwki w ustach. Musiała upiąć włosy, bo dziś znowu mieli Eliksiry. Już w pierwszej klasie dowiedziała się jaka jest kara za kosmyki leżące koło kociołka. Dobrze, że pani Pomfrey miała eliksir na porost włosów, inaczej do dziś byłaby krótko ścięta.

- Jest zły za Harry'ego. Nie powinnaś łamać mu nosa.

- Tak wyszło. Był wredny.

- Nawet jeśli, to…

- Daj spokój, Lavender. Zawsze, gdy jest jakaś afera, to oni biorą swoją stronę. Zawsze Harry stawał za Ronem, a Ron za Harrym. Nie jestem specjalnie zdziwiona, że teraz też tak jest.

- On po prostu uważa, że powinnaś wziąć pod uwagę opcję, że Snape po prostu nie wróci.

Obróciła się wściekle w kierunku dziewczyny.

- Wróci! Rozumiesz? Wróci! Nie po to przeżył Ostatnią Bitwę, żeby dać się jakiemuś pojedynczemu Śmierciożercy!

Lavender pokręciła głową.

- Wiem, choć Ron może w to nie wierzyć. Mnie jednak… Nie powinnaś dalej się nim interesować. To nie ma przyszłości, a tylko się w ten sposób marnujesz.

- To chyba moja sprawa, kim się interesuję, prawda?

- To nie ma przyszłości.

- Wiem. – Na zdziwiony wzrok dziewczyny prychnęła. – Myślisz, że jestem głupia? Odejdę z Hogwartu i po prostu o tym zapomnę. Teraz jednak… Mogę sobie trochę pomarzyć, prawda? Nie miałam do tego zbyt wielkiej okazji przez poprzednie siedem lat.

- Ale musisz właśnie o nim?

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.

- A czemu nie? Wolałabyś, żebym marzyła sobie o Ronie? Albo o Harrym?

- Nie, ale jest przecież… No, Krum.

- Daj spokój. Nie miałam z nim kontaktu przez długi czas.

- Ale teraz masz i podobasz mu się. Widziałam to w jego wzroku.

Westchnęła i zaczęła zakładać szkolny mundurek, jednocześnie rozmawiając z koleżanką i ignorując zainteresowane spojrzenia Krzywołapa i Mortifera.

- Owszem, ale…

- Ale co?

- On mi się nie podoba.

- Dlaczego? Przecież to gwiazda Quidditcha i pamiętam, że mówiłaś, że nie rozmawia tylko o tym.

- Nie. Jest dość oczytany i inteligentny, ale zbytnio ciągnie go do czarnej magii. On jest z Durmstrangu, jakby nie patrzeć.

- O, a Snape to niby taki święty?

Poczerwieniała. Tu Lavender miała rację, ale co jej miała powiedzieć? Jak to wytłumaczyć?

- Nieważne. Po prostu mi się nie podoba. Jest taki… dominujący.

Druga dziewczyna zaczęła się śmiać, a gdy już się opanowała, to wyspała:

- Krum? Kontrolujący? Wybacz, ale w porównaniu ze Snape'em, to on jest pantoflarzem.

- Nie. Owszem, profesor Snape lubi trzymać kontrolę, ale mam wrażenie, że to jest tylko na pokaz. Widziałam, jak zachowuje się wobec innych nauczycieli. Słucha ich i spokojnie odpowiada, potrafi nawet zażartować i nie wciska komuś na siłę swojego zdania, ewentualnie próbuje przemówić mu do rozumu. Wiktor jest inny. On _wymaga_ zachowania, jakiego oczekuje. Zmusza otoczenie, by myślało tak, jak on i nie toleruje sprzeciwu. Nie potrafi też odseparować życia prywatnego od nauczania. Wczoraj, rozmawiając ze mną _prywatnie_, zaczął mi rozkazywać, każąc zachowywać się inaczej na lekcjach. To po prostu tyran. A ja nie jestem typem dziewczyny, która da sobą pomiatać.

- Z takim podejściem do sprawy nigdy nikogo sobie nie znajdziesz.

- I dobrze. Wolę być sama, ale nie mieć wrażenia, że jestem czyjąś własnością.

- Ale to jest właśnie najfajniejsza część tego wszystkiego. Czuć, że się do kogoś przynależy. I kompromisy są dobrym wyjściem, wiesz?

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, wzięła torbę na ramię, wyciągnęła dłoń do Mortifera, żeby na nią wskoczył i rozejrzała się, czy niczego nie zapomniała.

- Potrafię iść na kompromisy. Serio – dodała, widząc pełną wątpliwości minę koleżanki. - Mogę czuć, że z kimś jestem, a nie, że do niego należę. Jednak Wiktor chce posiadać i chce rozkazywać. Wiem, że to nie jest to. Wiem też, że profesor Snape nie jest dla mnie. Miło jednak od czasu do czasu sobie pofantazjować.

- A czemu on nie jest dla ciebie? Przecież ci się podoba.

- Ale nie ma najmniejszej szansy na to, żebym ja mu się spodobała. Nie łudzę się, Lavender. Wiem, że nie jestem ładna, miła, mam szkaradne ciało z tą ręką i… cóż, jakby nie patrzeć jestem sporo od niego młodsza. Zawsze będzie na mnie patrzył jak na dziecko i byłą uczennicę.

Dziewczyna się zaperzyła.

- Wcale nie jesteś nie ładna! Musiałabyś tylko…

- Ale ja nie chcę. Mi pasuje jak wyglądam. Nie zamierzam się zmieniać. Gdyby Ron nagle stwierdził, że woli ciemnowłose, to przefarbowałabyś się?

- Oczywiście, że nie!

- Właśnie. A ja bym się czuła, jakbym przefarbowała włosy, gdybym zmieniła się choć trochę. Wszyscy faceci, jakich znam, z Wiktorem na czele, prosili, żebym mniej czytała i całą swoją uwagę poświęcała im. Nie chcę tego robić.

Lavender zmarszczyła czoło i wydęła ustka i Hermionę aż wzięła zazdrość. Gdy ona tak robiła, to wyglądała, jak ryba wyjęta z wody, ale Lavender wygląda prześlicznie.

- Naprawdę nikogo nie znajdziesz. Każdy mężczyzna będzie chciał twojej uwagi.

- No, to będę sama. Nie przeszkadza mi to. Dobra, muszę lecieć, bo spóźnię się na Eliksiry, a i tak przez ciebie przegapiłam śniadanie.

Szła po schodach w dół, jednocześnie zastanawiając się nad słowami Lavender. Czy to naprawdę byłoby tak straszne spróbować się zmienić? Lubiła siebie taką. Po raz pierwszy od dawna była zadowolona z tego, jaka jest. Spojrzała na Mortifera, który siedział na jej prawym ramieniu, który cały ten czas obserwował ją.

- Jestem taka zła, jaka jestem? Powinnam się zmienić?

Przekrzywił łepek, przyglądając się jej, a po chwili pokręcił na „nie". Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i cmoknęła go w główkę.

- Dziękuję. Przynajmniej ktoś mnie akceptuje. – Rzuciła mu filuterne spojrzenie. – A może ty zostaniesz moim chłopakiem? Znalazłabym jakiś sposób, żeby zmienić cię w człowieka. Dobra, dobra. Nie denerwuj się tak. Przecież żartowałam.

Usiadła na swoim zwykłym miejscu, nie zwracając uwagi na ponurego Rona, który spoglądał na nią z ciekawością. Najwyraźniej poprosił Lavender, żeby z nią porozmawiała i chciał zobaczyć, czy coś z tego wyszło. Cóż, jego problem. Uparcie wpatrywała się przed siebie, dopóki do środka nie wszedł Wiktor. Miał na sobie piękne, dobrze skrojone, bordowe szaty. Skubaniec nieźle w nich wyglądał. Rzucił okiem w jej kierunku, ale widząc, że nie padła na miejscu z zachwytu od razu przeszedł do lekcji.

- Dzisiaj będziecie robić bazę do Wywaru Żywej Śmierci. Pierwszą część macie wykonać w przeciągu pół godziny. To dość dużo czasu, a będę musiał wam pokazać jak dokładnie uciera się skrzydełka Shmurkowa z liśćmi kwiatu paproci. Do pracy.

Nie było szans, by wyrobiła się w pół godziny. To, co reszcie zajmowało minutę, jej – nawet z pomocą Mortifera – zajmowało dziesięć.

- Panno Granger, mówiłem, by korzystała pani z magii. Nie zdąży pani na czas.

- Przepraszam, panie profesorze.

- Proszę zacząć robić tak, jak mówiłem.

- Nie, proszę pana. Zrobię to prawidłowo.

- Pięć punktów od Gryffindoru i za każdą następną minutę nieposłuszeństwa kolejny punkt.

Gryfoni jęknęli przeciągle i spojrzeli na nią z niechęcią, podczas gdy Ślizgoni gwizdali. Zagryzła usta, ale kontynuowała. Mortifer przytrzymywał z całej siły miskę, żeby mogła ucierać. Mogła ją włożyć między nogi i przytrzymać udami, ale to… to by wyglądało nieprzyzwoicie. Gdy po kilku minutach skończyła z ucieraniem, Ron nachylił się do niej.

- Przez ciebie stracimy Puchar Domów!

- Tak, Ronald – syknęła z sarkazmem – Bo to teraz największy problem, no nie?

- Co ci szkodzi zrobić tak, jak on mówi?

- Bo mówi źle. Nie wolno robić eliksirów za pomocą magii!

Jego mina wyraźnie wskazywała na to, że jej nie wierzy.

- To on jest nauczycielem, Hermiono. Wie, co mówi.

- Nie jest Mistrzem Eliksirów. Jest kilka powodów, dla których nie wolno używać magii w tworzeniu mikstur. Zaklęcia nie są tak dokładne, jak dłonie. Można zrobić poważny błąd, a przy eliksirach tego typu nie wolno sobie pozwolić na błąd.

- Ty po prostu nie chcesz tego zrobić, bo Snape tak nie robił.

- Owszem, bo wiedział co mówi. Nie zapominaj, że to Mistrz Eliksirów i jeśli coś mówił to nie dlatego, żeby uprzyjemnić nam życie, tylko dlatego, że miał do tego solidną podstawę naukową.

- Robisz nam na złość i tyle.

Prychnęła, a Mortifer pokręcił głową, wyraźnie załamując się inteligencją chłopaka. Pod koniec lekcji Gryffindor stracił sto trzy punkty i wszystko przez nią. Wiktor ponownie „poprosił", by została po lekcji.

- Hermiono, tak być nie może. Dlaczego to robisz?

Zacisnęła usta i wpatrywała się ponuro w biurko, na którym duże dłonie Wiktora o krótkich palcach wyglądały dziwnie. Przyzwyczaiła się do widoku szczupłych, długopalcych dłoni na tym ciemnym drewnie.

- Słuchasz mnie?

- Tak, panie profesorze.

Westchnął ciężko, wstał i złapał ją za podbródek, po czym uniósł siłą jej głowę. Mortifer, którego zostawiła na swoim stoliku zaczął syczeć ostrzegawczo, ale Bułgar zignorował go.

- Dlaczego to robisz? Chcesz mi pokazać, kto tu jest górą?

- Nie, panie profesorze.

- Więc dlaczego?

- Tak nie wolno. Nie wolno używać magii na Eliksirach do niczego, poza wypowiadaniem koniecznych w procesie inkantacji.

- I kto niby tak mówi? Profesor Snape?

- On też. Sprawdziłam w kilku książkach i ma to podstawy naukowe.

- Wyrażę się w ten sposób: jeśli nie zaczniesz robić tak, jak ci każę, to będę zmuszony wyrzucić cię z moich lekcji.

Zacisnęła pięści i stwierdziła, że ma dosyć. Spojrzała mu prosto w twarz i warknęła:

- Nie trzeba. Rezygnuję.

- Co? Ale… Jak…

- Rezygnuję z Eliksirów. Dam radę bez owutemu z tego przedmiotu. Życzę panu miłego dnia, panie profesorze.

Podeszła szybko do swojej ławki, wrzuciła książki do torby, złapała kociołek i miała już wziąć Mortifera, gdy ten się spiął i znów zaczął syczeć. Miała spytać się o co mu chodzi, gdy została brutalnie obrócona i wściekła twarz Wiktora pojawiła się tuż przed nią.

- REZYGNUEJSZ? Po moim trupie! Nie przyjechałem tutaj po to, by wracać bez ciebie! Powiedziałem ci to trzy lata temu, powiem i teraz – _jesteś moja_!

Po czym pochylił się i mocno ją pocałował. Była wobec niego bezsilna – był znacznie silniejszy. Próbowała się wyrwać i złapać różdżkę, ale jedną rękę miała niesprawną, a drugą unieruchomioną. Wdarł się językiem do jej ust, a jego ręką zaczęła znajdować drogę pod jej koszulkę. Nagle odskoczył, złapał się za policzek i krzyknął. Rozejrzała się zdziwiona, gdy coś czarnego śmignęło jej przed oczami. Mortifer, który już wcześniej drapnął pazurami twarz Wiktora, teraz atakował go i pazurami, i dziobem. Mężczyzna opędzał się od ptaka i nie mógł nawet sięgnąć po różdżkę, bo musiał chronić swoje oczy. Kruk, który dzień wcześniej miał nawet problemy z machnięciem skrzydłem, teraz był absolutnie wściekły i bez problemu utrzymywał się w powietrzu.

- Weź go! WEEEEŹ GOOO! – wrzeszczał Wiktor, a ona przez chwilę, jedną malutką chwilę, miała ochotę pozwolić, by był dalej atakowany. Potem jednak jej lepsza część zareagowała i zaczęła nawoływać ptaka.

- Mortifer, starczy! Mortiferze, skończ. Proszę cię.

Podeszła od tyłu i delikatnie złapała go za boki. Przestał się rzucać i atakować, za to mocno dyszał i wyraźnie widziała, że cierpiał. Musiało go to kosztować wiele wysiłku, a jego kości nie do końca się zrosły. Przytuliła go do siebie, wzięła torbę i różdżkę, po czym ruszyła do wyjścia. Wiktor, z podrapanymi do krwi ramionami i twarzą, krzyknął:

- Nie możesz iść!

- Mogę i pójdę, jeśli nie chcesz, żebym poszła z tym do profesora Dumbledore'a. Wyleciałbyś szybciej, niż zdążyłbyś powiedzieć „to nie tak"!

Trzasnęła za sobą drzwiami i ruszyła do wieży, po maści. Ułożyła kruka delikatnie na łóżku, Krzywołap usiadł koło niego i delikatnie trącał go pyszczkiem w główkę, miaucząc żałośnie.

- Nie powinieneś tego robić, Mortiferze. Możesz mieć problemy, czy też raczej ja mogę je mieć. Jakby nie patrzeć, to był nauczyciel. Ich się nie atakuje. – Ptak wydał z siebie dźwięk, który u człowieka chyba byłby prychnięciem. – No… Umbridge się nie liczy. I profesor Snape w trzeciej klasie też nie. Musieliśmy to zrobić. Nie chciał nas wysłuchać. Choć jak teraz myślę nad całą sytuacją, to w sumie miał trochę racji… Byliśmy w towarzystwie wilkołaka, którego posądzał, całkiem słusznie zresztą, o pomaganie komuś, kogo uważał za mordercę. Co prawda nie podoba mi się, że był wciąż przewrażliwiony na punkcie Syriusza, gdy dowiedział się, że jest niewinny, ale to już ich prywatna sprawa. Syriusz też nie był fair. Hmmm… W sumie wyjście z sali Trelawney też nie było najlepszym posunięciem. Mogłam zrezygnować _po_ lekcji, a nie w czasie. Choć to i tak zakrawa na cud, że tyle wytrzymałam. Powinnam była zrezygnować po pierwszej lekcji. No, gotowe. Jeśli nie będziesz się ruszał przez następną godzinę, to powinieneś być w mniej więcej takim stanie, jak przed atakiem.

Odłożyła maści na miejsce, zdjęła sweter i spojrzała w lustro. Pod długim rękawem nie było widać, że coś jest nie tak, ale jej palce były nienaturalnie rozluźnione i przy każdym ruchu dłoń majtała się w każdym możliwym kierunku. Zmusiła się do uniesienia ręki, choć było to trudne i bolało, po czym sięgnęła po flakonik z perfumami. Jedyne perfumy, jakie posiadała, ale miały poręczny flakonik, który było łatwo złapać. Trzy razy próbowała ująć go w palce, ale odmawiały posłuszeństwa. Było z nimi coraz gorzej. Może powinna pójść do pani Pomfrey? Krzywołap wskoczył na biurko i miauknął. Przytuliła się do niego i przypomniała sobie całą sytuację z Wiktorem. Dlaczego on to robił? Aż tak bardzo chciał jej pokazać, że ma nad nią władzę? Owszem, uciekła mu, ale… Łzy zaczęły płynąć jej z oczu i wtuliła się mocniej w swoje zwierzątko. Krzywołap, który nienawidził mokrego futra, próbował wyrwać się z jej ramion, ale po chwili zrozumiał, że nie ma na to szans, więc siedział z cierpiętniczą miną, podczas gdy Hermiona wypłakiwała mu się.

- Ja tak chciałam skończyć Eliksiry! Wiem, że pewnie nie będę mogła ich kontynuować, ale… ale tak chciałam! Zajęłoby mi to mnóstwo czasu, ale udałoby mi się! Wiem, że tak! Dlaczego on to zrobił? No dlaczego?


	9. Chapter 9

9.

– A tobie co się stało?

Ron, jak zwykle pełen taktu, zauważył jej zaczerwienione oczy, co samo w sobie było wyczynem. Zignorowała go i poprosiła Mortifera o przytrzymanie jej tosta. Posmarowała powierzchnię masłem, dodała trochę dżemu, pogłaskała ptaka po głowie (który ku jej zdziwieniu się nie odsunął) i wypiła trochę herbaty. Omal się nie zakrztusiła w połowie łyku, bo koło niej, z impetem, usiadła Ginny.

– Khe! Khe! Ghi-khe!- nny! Co tu-khe robisz?

– Obaj są idiotami, ale ty nie jesteś lepsza. Co cię podkusiło, żeby uderzyć Harry'ego?

– Czy ty nie powinnaś być w tej chwili w Mungu?

– Powinnam. Odpowiedz.

Ginny coraz bardziej przypominała swoją matkę. Molly była równie apodyktyczna i żądała absolutnego posłuszeństwa. Cóż, Hermiona nie poddała się matce, to nie da się i córce.

– A może poprosisz? Nie przypominam sobie, byś mogła wydawać mi rozkazy.

Druga dziewczyna zacisnęła mocno usta, aż jej zbielały i wysyczała:

– _Proszę._

– Co mnie podkusiło? Hmmm… Nie wiem od czego zacząć. Może od tego, że od chwili pokonania Voldemorta zachowuje się, jakby cały świat był na jego rozkazy? A może to, że życzył śmierci człowiekowi, który cię od tego uratował? Nie, sądzę, że głównie miało na to wpływ fakt, że jestem w nim zabujana i przy okazji miałam okres. Bo to pewnie wytłumaczenie twojego braciszka i chłopaka?

– Coś w ten deseń. Nie powinnaś tego robić, wiesz?

– To Harry jest niewdzięcznym szczeniakiem, jeśli nie potrafi zrozumieć, że jedynym powodem, dla którego teraz siedzisz obok mnie, jest Snape, który zauważył, co się z tobą dzieje. Choćby z tego powodu nie potrafiłabym życzyć mu śmierci, Ginny. Podasz mi miód? Dla mnie stoi za daleko.

– Jak za daleko? Przecież sięgniesz.

– Nie uda mi się podnieść miseczki.

– Jasne. Chłopaki mówili, że…

Nagle zamknęła usta i odwróciła wzrok. Hermiona miała wrażenie, że coś ciężkiego siedzi jej na żołądku.

– Co powiedzieli? Och, daj spokój! Zaczęłaś, to skończ!

– Mówią, że się nad sobą użalasz. Twoja ręka wcale nie jest w takim złym stanie, a zachowujesz się, jakbyś nic nią nie mogła zrobić. Chcesz tylko współczucia. Przynajmniej tak sądzą. Gdzie idziesz? Przecież chciałaś…

– Nie jestem już głodna.

Zebrała książki wzięła Mortifera i zaczęła iść w kierunku sali od Eliksirów, po czym przystanęła w pół kroku.

– No, tak. Przecież już nie chodzę na Eliksiry.

Biblioteka. Tylko tam mogła być sobą. Usiadła w swojej ulubionej wnęce i wyciągnęła książkę do Eliksirów. Zagłębiła się w rozdział o wpływach faz księżyca na eliksiry lecznicze i ich skuteczność i dopiero dziobnięcie Mortifera sprowadziło ją na ziemię.

– Czego chcesz? – Dziobnął ją w zegarek. – O, rany. Jeszcze chwila i bym nie zdążyła dojść na następne zajęcia. Jesteś kochany, wiesz?

Zakrakał, najwyraźniej dumny z siebie, i zamachał kilka razy skrzydłami.

– Idzie ci to znacznie lepiej. Kilka dni i powinieneś latać bez problemów, więc na razie się nie przemęczaj, dobrze? Ej, uważaj jak chodzisz!

Wpadła prosto na Goyle'a, który spojrzał na nią tępo.

– Sama uważaj.

Od kiedy Crabbe i Malfoy zginęli podczas bitwy, Goyle był jeszcze gorszy niż zwykle. Z nikim nie rozmawiał, prawie w ogóle się nie uczył i jedynie dobra wola nauczycieli trzymała go w Hogwarcie. Prawda była taka, że nie brał udziału w bitwie. Dzień wcześniej ktoś go przeklął i całą bitwę spędził w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, nieprzytomny. Według Hermiony tylko to go uratowało. Nie był specjalnie bystry i uzdolniony, więc pewnie zginąłby równie szybko co Crabbe, który nie wytrzymał nawet kilku minut. Prawdę mówiąc, Goyle powodował u niej ciarki. Obserwował ją, gdy myślał, że ona tego nie widzi. Śledził ją wzrokiem i było w nim coś niepokojącego. Nie wiedziała dokładnie co, ale nie podobało jej się to. Teraz niby ją wyminął, ale po chwili usłyszała ciężkie człapanie za sobą.

– Szpieg z niego, jak z Hagrida baletnica – mruknęła, a Mortifer rozdziawił dziób w rozbawieniu. Skręciła w prawy korytarz i tuż za zakrętem zostawiła dla swojego prześladowcy małą niespodziankę. Była już prawie przy sali, gdy dobiegł ją ryk bólu. Chcąc nie chcąc, uśmiechnęła się i nawet widok chłopców patrzących na nią ponuro nie popsuł jej dobrego humoru. Najwyraźniej Ginny zdała im sprawozdanie i nie byli zadowoleni z efektów. Cóż, ich problem. Hermiona przeżyła trzy miesiące na samym początku Hogwartu bez przyjaciół, to poradzi sobie przez trzy ostatnie miesiące szkoły. Co prawda miała teraz mnóstwo wspomnień – dobrych i złych – ale wiedziała, że da radę. Musiała tylko zagryźć zęby, a może… Może wrócą do niej. Chociaż sądząc z ich pomruków, z których wyłapała „nieznośną kujonkę" i „brudnego mola książkowego" nie należało się tego spodziewać. Jednak, jak to się mówi, nadzieja umiera ostatnia, a Hermiona – mimo wszystko – była przywiązana do nich obu. I byłoby jej bardzo, bardzo przykro, gdyby nie odzywali się do siebie przez najbliższe lata. Na co się zapowiadało. Przy okazji zastanowiła się, po co obaj kontynuują Historię Magii, skoro i tak przesypiają lekcje.

Westchnęła, wyjęła pergamin, pióro i inkaust, by po chwili skrobać słowo w słowo to, co mówił profesor Binns. I nawet nie zauważyła ponurego spojrzenia, które Mortifer kierował na czubek jej głowy. Jeśli kiedykolwiek ptak mógł wyglądać, jakby był skołowany i jednocześnie zaniepokojony, to kruk, dokładnie w tej chwili, właśnie to robił.

vOvBvOvBvOv

– … do roku 1872, kiedy to Glorfindel Piękny pokonał Aratura Mrocznego. Hmmm… Nie, to brzmi źle.

Hermiona siedziała w Bibliotece i pisała wypracowanie na Historię Magii. Nikogo nie było w środku – kolejny weekend w Hogsmeade. Wpisała się na listę tych, którzy zostają w zamku. Chciała w spokoju napisać pracę, a przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie dzień w dzień ktoś jej w tym przeszkadzał. A to Ginny chciała porozmawiać, a to Lavender próbowała się z nią zaprzyjaźnić (mimo tego, że była dziewczyną Rona), a to Ron z Harrym przechodzili ostentacyjnie obok i rzucali złośliwe uwagi, a to Goyle obserwował ją tak, że miała wrażenie, że ktoś wypalił jej dziurę w plecach na wylot. Do tego Mortifer mógł już latać i często to robił, by nagle usiąść jej na ramieniu, czym ją zawsze straszył i miał z tego niezły ubaw. Teraz usunęła ostatnie słowa i napisała zdanie od nowa.

– Wojna elfio-gnomicka tocząca się o cła międzygatunkowe zaczęła się w roku 1830 od rzucenia packą błota przez Hllora Obrzydliwego w Juliana Cnotliwego i trwała do roku 1872. W tym roku Glorfindel Piękny, kuzyn cioteczny Juliana Cnotliwego, pokonał Aratura Mrocznego w długim pojedynku toczącym się na zdechłe ryby, co jest rytualną walką między gnomickimi klanami. O, właśnie. Tak jest lepiej.

Mortifer zakrakał i stuknął dziobem w ostatnie zdanie.

– Co? Za krótkie? – Kręcenie łebkiem. – Za długie? – Skinięcie. – Nie wydaje mi się. Są wszystkie ważne informacje. – Ruch prawym skrzydłem do tyłu. – Poprzednia wersja była lepsza? Ale ta jest ciekawsza! Jest nawet anegdotka o zdechłych rybach! Dobra, dobra. Nie patrz tak na mnie. Już wykreślam. Swoją drogą, ja tam zawsze lubię, by w moich wypracowaniach było pełno informacji i nauczyciele raczej są z tego zadowoleni. Prócz twojego pana, oczywiście. Jak za długie – źle. Jak za krótkie – też źle. Jak w sam raz – to zawsze czegoś brakuje lub coś jest nie tak. I z czego się cieszysz? Wiesz, ile czasu poświęcam na Eliksiry? Dwa razy tyle, co na inne przedmioty! I on nigdy nie jest zadowolony! Tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że nie jestem w Slytherinie i jestem przyjaciółką Harry'ego! To jakaś porąbana logika! Słuchaj, ty masz jakieś chore poczucie humoru! Im bardziej jestem zdenerwowana, tym bardziej ty się cieszysz! I znowu!

Nagle Mortifer cały się napuszył, syknął ostrzegawczo, a po chwili usłyszała chrząknięcie tuż nad swoim ramieniem.

– Wik… Profesorze Krum! Cóż za niespodzianka. Mogę panu w czymś pomóc?

Wiedziała, że jej głos jest przesączony jadem, ale nie mogła nic na to poradzić. To przez niego nie mogła kontynuować Eliksirów. Przyjrzała mu się i westchnęła. Wyglądał naprawdę dobrze. Przystojnie. Ciemnozielona szata pasowała do jego karnacji i włosów. Usiadł naprzeciwko niej, choć w sporej odległości od wciąż wyraźnie wściekłego ptaka.

– Chciałbym porozmawiać.

– Pan wybaczy, ale muszę napisać wypracowanie.

– Może poczekać.

Zabrał jej pergamin sprzed nosa i odłożył poza zasięg jej rąk. Westchnęła ciężko i potarła prawą dłonią skroń.

– Czego chcesz, Wiktorze?

– To chyba oczywiste. Ciebie.

– W takim razie możesz uznać swój czas za zmarnowany.

– Mówię poważnie, Hermiono. Zawsze dostaję to, czego chcę. Tak samo z naukami u Snape'a. Mówisz, że mi się nie uda, ale ja wiem lepiej. Rozesłał informację w środowisku Eliksirów, że szuka asystenta.

Już nawet nie była zła. Była zmęczona i nie chciało jej się rozmawiać.

– Zapomnij o tym. Nie jestem jedną z twoich fanek, które polecą na każde kiwnięcie paluszkiem.

– Wiem. I to mi się właśnie w tobie podoba. Nie, posłuchaj. Za dwa tygodnie jest następne Hogsmeade. Spotkaj się ze mną u Madame Puddifoot w południe.

Skrzywiła się niemiłosiernie na samą myśl o przepełnionej serduszkami kawiarence i podobną minę, jeśli to było możliwe, miał jej ptasi przyjaciel.

– Nie idę do Hogsmeade. Mam sporo do nadrobienia.

– Pójdziesz. I spotkamy się tam.

Po czym wstał i, nie zważając na jej protesty, po prostu wyszedł. Zmarszczyła gniewnie czoło i zaczęła mamrotać pod nosem.

– Taaak… Już idę. Już ci przyjdę. Żebyś się nie zdziwił, kretynie. Już jak ci przyjdę, to pożałujesz. Och, pożałujesz, idioto. Za wszystko. Za wyrzucenie mnie z sali, za zajmowanie miejsca, które do ciebie nie należy, za wymuszanie, za rozkazywanie… I jeszcze śmie twierdzić, że mu na mnie zależy! – Zauważyła, że Mortifer przygląda się jej z ciekawością i zaczęła tłumaczyć cichym głosem. – Chodziliśmy z sobą cztery lata temu, jak przyjechał na Turniej Trójmagiczny. Na początku był sympatyczny, inteligentny i uprzejmy. Z czasem… Zaczął wymagać, zaczął mnie traktować, jak swoją własność. Nie podobało mi się to, więc z nim skończyłam. Pewnie zastanawiasz się, dlaczego w ogóle zaczęłam? – Skinięcie łepka. – Nie sądziłam, że kiedykolwiek to powiem, ale chodziłam z nim, bo jest cholernie przystojny. No, większość pewnie uznaje, że jest paskudny i obchodzi ich jedynie jego sława, ale mnie się podoba jego mroczna uroda. Tylko… Z czasem zrozumiałam, że i tak czegoś mi w nim brakuje. Brałam go za substytut twojego pana, Mortiferze. Te czarne oczy, czarne włosy, duży nos… Niby podobne, ale nie to samo. Okropna jestem, prawda? Płytka. Jednak gdyby był taki, jakiego udawał na początku, to pewnie byłabym z nim do dzisiaj. No, na szczęście zaczął dość wcześnie pokazywać swoją prawdziwą twarz. Nie jestem typem, który się umartwia.

Z tymi słowami przywołała pergamin, dopisała dwa ostatnie zdania i ruszyła z powrotem do swojego dormitorium, gdzie już czekała na nią podniecona Lavender, żeby opisać – minuta po minucie – wspaniały dzień, który spędziła z Ronem, Harrym i Ginny.

– … i wtedy, wyobraź sobie, Goyle przyszedł i spytał się gdzie jesteś! Ron stwierdził, że pewnie chciał się z tobą umówić.

Hermiona odłożyła Mortifera na biurko, po czym usiadła na łóżku i przytuliła do siebie Krzywołapa. Kot mruknął tryumfalnie na ptaka, który z kolei zaczął krakać i rozpoczęła się pomiędzy nimi pyskówka, najwyraźniej dotycząca tego, kto dzisiaj będzie przez nią głaskany. Kruk przyzwyczaił się do jej czułości i teraz zdarzały się momenty, w których sam się o nie prosił, choć zawsze miał wokół siebie tę aurę „ja-wcale-się-o-to-nie-proszę-tylko-jakoś-tutaj-zawędrowałem-ale-skoro-już-tu-jestem-to-mnie-głaskaj" i wyglądał zupełnie, jakby kosztowało go to tyle jego ptasiej dumy, że aż strach. Ale cieszyła się, że w końcu zaufał jej na tyle, by pozwolić się dotknąć bez szczególnych awantur. No, chyba, że miał zły dzień. Albo jadł. Albo bolały go żebra. Albo… Cóż, było wiele chwil, w których za nic nie pozwolił się dotknąć, ale gdy miał dobry humor mogła go zagłaskać niemalże na śmierć, a i tak przymykał oczy i – była tego pewna – gdyby był kotem, to by mruczał. Krzywołap wielokrotnie na swój sposób dawał jej do zrozumienia, że ma idealne do głaskania ręce.

– Goyle? Ze mną? Szczerze wątpię.

– A poza tym co robiłaś?

– Pisałam esej na Historię Magii, Transmutację i doczytałam rozdział o wodnikach.

„I miałam starcie z Wiktorem", ale tego już nie powiedziała głośno.

– To… eee… fascynujące. Wiesz, oni za tobą tęsknią.

– Mają śmieszny sposób okazywania tego.

– Wiesz jacy są.

– Owszem i dlatego jestem pewna, że ich przytyki są prawdziwe. Jeśli chcą mnie z powrotem będą musieli się nieźle napracować z przeprosinami. – Bliżej nieokreślony dźwięk dobiegł ze strony Mortifera i Hermiona przyjrzała mu się uważnie. – Czy ty właśnie prychnąłeś?

Ptak spojrzał na nią z miną tak niewinną, że pufek pigmejski by się nie powstydził i wyraźnie dał do zrozumienia, że on jest tylko głupim krukiem i nie ma pojęcia o czym ona, ludzka kobieta, mówi. Lavender z kolei doszła najwyraźniej do wniosku, że coś jej się tu nie podoba.

– Trochę za dużo czasu spędzasz z tym… no… Mortem.

– Mortiferem.

– Cokolwiek. On jest równie miły, co Snape. Nie przywiązuj się do niego za bardzo.

– Do Mortifera, czy do Snape'a?

– Do obu.

Hermiona zaśmiała się i wyciągnęła zdrowe ramię do ptaka, który natychmiast podleciał, patrząc wrednie na złego Krzywołapa. Samce. Przytuliła go i zza jego skrzydeł uśmiechnęła się paskudnie.

– Nie wiesz? Za Mortifera wyjdę, jak tylko znajdę sposób na to, żeby zmienić go w człowieka.

– A co ze Snape'em?

– Może dołączyć się do trójkąciku, jeśli chce.

Widząc zszokowaną minę dziewczyny i słysząc oburzone krakanie nie mogła wytrzymać i zaczęła się śmiać tak mocno, że aż rozbolał ją brzuch. Kiedy w końcu się uspokoiła, wydusiła:

– Nie wiem które z was łatwiej jest zirytować, ale powinniście przestać brać wszystko na poważnie. Daj spokój, Lavender. Co mi szkodzi spędzić trochę czasu z krukiem? To przecież nie tak, że faktycznie zmienię go w człowieka. A nawet jeśli, to i tak będzie miał ptasi móżdżek. Bez obrazy, Mortifer.

– W każdym razie – pogadasz z nimi?

– Ze Snape'em i Mortiferem?

– Nie graj głupiej. Z Ronem i Harrym.

– Nie. Poczekam, aż sami przyjdą i przeproszą. To ja tu jestem poszkodowaną stroną i mam dosyć odgrywania ofiary i kata w tym samym momencie.

– Z takim podejściem daleko nie zajdziesz.

– Trudno. I jeszcze jedno. Nie rozmawiaj więcej ze mną na ich temat. Mam sporo problemów i bez tego.

Dziewczyna westchnęła, mruknęła coś w stylu „żeby tu była Parvati", po czym wyszła – najprawdopodobniej zdać sprawozdanie. Gdy tylko zniknęła uśmiech spełzł z twarzy Hermiony i teraz siedziała ponura. Odstawiła oba zwierzaki na łóżko i wyciągnęła w ich kierunku lewe ramię. Było jej coraz ciężej. Próbowała pogłaskać Krzywołapa, ale ten co chwila wsadzał w rękę swój pyszczek i była przerażona tym, że ledwo go czuła. Zupełnie, jakby to była czyjaś inna ręka.

– Kocie, mógłbyś na razie przestać? Chcę trochę poćwiczyć.

Sięgnęła ku ptakowi, który zesztywniał, pozwalając jej na pracę. Z trudem przesunęła palce między jego gładkimi piórami, a gdy starała się delikatnie objąć ją dłonią omal się nie rozpłakała, bo palce i nadgarstek odmawiały jej posłuszeństwa. Fuknęła wściekle, wstała, zrzuciła z siebie koszulkę i podeszła do lustra, ignorując Krzywołapa i Mortifera, którzy patrzyli na nią ze zdziwieniem. Spojrzała na siebie ponuro i zaczęła mówić głośno, patrząc samej sobie w oczy.

– Masz obrzydliwą rękę, która w dodatku jest całkowicie bezużyteczna. Może od razu ją amputuj? Kikut będzie lepiej wyglądał od tej parodii. I tak nie jesteś ładna. Nie jesteś jakaś wybitna, po prostu dużo czytasz. Nic poza czytaniem cię nie wyróżnia. Pogódź się z tym. Nikt się tobą nie zainteresuje. Skończysz jako stara panna z kotem do towarzystwa. – Wpiła wzrok w rękę i westchnęła. – A może jednak pójdź z Wiktorem? Będzie tobą rozporządzał, ale przynajmniej będziesz kogoś miała, a nie goniła za marzeniem. Tak, to jest dobry p…

Nie dokończyła bo oba zwierzaki wydały z siebie wrzask – każdy na swój sposób. Obróciła się i nie mogła się nadziwić – patrzeli na nią, jak na ostatnią idiotkę.

– A wy co?

Zmitygowali się, po czym – zażenowani – jeden schował dziób za skrzydłem, a drugi mordę za ogonem. To zdecydowanie poprawiło jej humor. Jednak komuś na niej zależy.


	10. Chapter 10

10.

Albus był zaniepokojony tym, co wyrabiał Severus. Wiktor Krum przyszedł do niego, oburzony, że nie tylko panna Granger przynosi do sali zwierzę, ale ono jeszcze go atakuje bez powodu. Och, był pewien, że jego młody przyjaciel miał powód, ale i tak nie powinien był tego robić. W ptasiej formie zawsze folgował swojemu charakterkowi. Uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie Minerwy, która do dziś pewnie zastanawiała się, jak ta zdechła mysz trafiła pod jej poduszkę. I dlatego poprosił Hermionę, by go do niego wysłała. Mógł już latać, ale z wielką niechęcią opuszczał swoje stanowisko przy dziewczynie.

– Ach, Severusie. Miło cię widzieć.

Dorodny kruk wleciał przez otwarte okno, syknął na Fawkesa, by ten zrobił mu miejsce, ale feniks jedynie spojrzał na niego z ciężkim politowaniem. Niezbyt zachwycony takim obrotem spraw Mistrz Eliksirów poczłapał bliżej biurka, po czym wskoczył na nie. Przekrzywił łebek… znaczy się, głowę i wyraźnie chciał wiedzieć o co chodzi.

– Dowiedziałeś się czegoś nowego?

Skinięcie.

– Napisz.

Pół godziny później miał naskrobane na pergaminie podejrzenia byłego szpiega.

Goyle za nią chodzi i rozpytuje. Ktoś go chyba na nią napuścił, ale chłopak jest równie subtelny, co Poppy widząca szczura.

_Krum jest podejrzany. Chce się do niej dobrać, a z tego, co mówiła, to pół roku temu nie tylko nie umiał zbyt dobrze mówić po angielsku, ale też intensywnie interesował się czarną magią. Skłamał, że przybył tu, żeby pobierać u mnie nauki – i niby rozesłałem oferty w poszukiwaniu asystentów. W następne Hogsmeade mają się spotkać u Julii._

_Potter i Weasley nie są już dla niej wsparciem. Będzie sama. WYMYŚL COŚ._

– Masz może jakieś pomysły?

Aurorzy w wiosce, to po pierwsze. Daj znać Julii, żeby miała na nich oko. Ja też tam będę, więc niech zwraca na mnie szczególną uwagę. Dam jej znać, jeśli tylko coś będzie nie tak. Kilka osób spoza Zakonu, które będą miały ich na oku. Żadne z nich nie może ich znać. Ktoś siedzący na karku Goyle'owi przez cały czas. Musi się kontaktować ze swoim zleceniodawcą w jakiś sposób. Pożycz od Pottera pelerynę i daj komuś odpowiedzialnemu, wytrzymałemu. Chłopak musi być cały czas pod obserwacją, nawet podczas spaceru do toalety. Postaram się nasłać Starego Wygę na Kruma, ale nie jestem pewien, czy to się uda.

Albus przeczytał wszystko i zaczął pisać odpowiednie listy, gdy coś go uderzyło.

– Kim jest Stary Wyga?

Krzywołap, czy jak go tam Granger nazywa. Jej kuguchar.

– Dogadujesz się z nim? Z tego co pamiętam, to jest wyjątkowo wyczulony na animagów.

Nim Severus naskrobał odpowiedź, wszystkie listy zostały wysłane.

Bestia jest genialna, jak na kota. Wyczuł, że jestem tam, żeby pomóc jego pani. Musiałem mu wszystko wytłumaczyć i ma teraz na nią oko, gdy ja nie mogę. W nocy zawsze mamy warty przy niej. Ale my nie jesteśmy wystarczającą obstawą – kruk i kot. MUSI przy niej być ktoś z różdżką. Porozmawiaj z tymi dwoma kretynami i niech przestaną unosić się nieistniejącą dumą, a zaczną rozumieć, na czym polega przyjaźń. I jeszcze jedno – jej ręka jest coraz mniej sprawna. Góra kilka miesięcy i będzie bezwładna do końca.

Dyrektor Hogwartu przesuwał palcami po swojej brodzie namyślając się. Zauważył, że Ron i Harry przestali bywać z Hermioną, a ona chodziła przygaszona, ale sądził, że to tymczasowe. Lata znajomości z Severusem nauczyły go czytania pomiędzy wierszami i z całej jego wiadomości przebijało, że to coś znacznie poważniejszego. Nie mogli sobie teraz pozwolić na młodzieńcze animozje. Zanotował sobie rozmowę z chłopcami, ale była jeszcze jedna sprawa, która niepokoiła go znacznie bardziej, niż cała reszta razem wzięta.

– Severusie, czy ty nie stajesz się zbyt przywiązany do panny Granger?

Ptak zamordował go wzrokiem, po czym sam umarł z śmiertelnego oburzenia i obrócił się do niego ogonem, wyraźnie pokazując gdzie ma jego insynuacje. Zachichotał, ale jego głos był poważny.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że to uczennica? Wiem, że ona jest tobą zainteresowana, ale… Nie popełniaj mojego błędu. Ja zniszczyłem życie jednej kobiecie i nie chciałbym, żebyś powtarzał tę historię.

Jego towarzysz przewrócił oczami, po czym naskrobał:

Spróbuj powiedzieć Minerwie, że zniszczyłeś jej życie. Chętnie zgłoszę się na stanowisko Dyrektora po tym, jak już cię zabije.

– Cóż, kruk Dyrektorem… Tego jeszcze nie było. Co nie zmienia faktu, że mówię poważnie, mój drogi.

Czy ja ci wyglądam na idiotę? Jeszcze mi Granger do tego wszystkiego brakowało! Zajmij się pilnowaniem jej tyłka, a ja idę jeść kolację. Jestem diablo głodny. To obrzydliwe, że w tej postaci uwielbiam surową wątróbkę.

Dumbledore zaczął się śmiać – Severus nigdy nie tykał niczego, co nie było przynajmniej dobrze wypieczone. Był to jednak nieco smutny śmiech, bo wiedział, że chłopak jest w fazie zaprzeczenia. Albus znał to z własnego doświadczenia. Zaprzeczenie, przerażenie, akceptacja i dążenie do zdobycia. Miał wielką nadzieję, że Mistrz Eliksirów zatrzyma się na „akceptacji". Wciąż miał przed oczami minę Minerwy, gdy ta dowiedziała się czym skutkuje przywiązanie siebie do potężnego czarodzieja. Nie wiedział, czy już się z tym pogodziła i czy kiedykolwiek mu wybaczy. Bał się spytać.

vOvBvOvBvOv

Od kilku dni Ron i Harry przyglądali się jej prawie cały czas, ale nie wiedziała, o co im chodzi. To wyglądało tak, jakby chcieli coś powiedzieć, ale bliżej nieokreślona siła ich powstrzymywała. Cóż, to nie był jej problem. Miała dosyć chodzenia za nimi i wycierania im nosków. Gdy poinformowała o tym Mortifera, dokładnie tymi samymi słowami, omal nie spadł z biurka z uciechy. Krzywołap spojrzał na niego z obrzydzeniem, po czym – korzystając z chwilowej niedyspozycji ptaka – wskoczył na jej kolana i rozsiadł się tam, zajmując tyle miejsca, ile normalnie zajęłyby trzy koty. Rywalizacja pomiędzy tymi dwoma była naprawdę zabawna, a przynajmniej dopóki nie przychodził czas na sen. Wtedy obaj lądowali na podłodze, gdzie żarli się przez resztę nocy pod zaklęciem ciszy. Kilka razy widziała, jak jej kuguchar, wtulając się w nią, z wyrazem wrednego samozadowolenia na mordzie, w celu drażnienia, głaszcze puszystym ogonem łepek kruka, który w tym czasie ruszał pazurami, jakby miał zamiar go podrapać. Czasami łapała Mortifera na tym, jak wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie. Dziwne, bo podobne uczucie miała nieraz podczas lekcji Eliksirów, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy Snape zastanawiał się jak ją ocenić.

– Przestań tak na mnie patrzeć. To jest dziwne. I nie wzruszaj skrzydłami, tylko… Uch! Ty nieznośny ptaku!

Lavender i Ginny przestały się do niej odzywać, choć ta pierwsza najwyraźniej na polecenie Rona. Goyle wciąż chodził za nią, jak cień, a Wiktor uśmiechał się do niej porozumiewawczo podczas posiłków. Wszystko to męczyło ją i popołudniami bywała najczęściej albo w swoim dormitorium razem ze zwierzakami, albo w Bibliotece z książkami i Mortiferem, który przez większą część czasu miał dziób w którejś z książek. Podobało jej się to. Potrafił zająć się sam sobą i nie żądał od niej ciągłej uwagi.

– Czemu ty nie możesz być człowiekiem? – Westchnęła i, po raz chyba tysięczny, wymówiła te same słowa. – Choć może to i dobrze, bo pewnie miałbyś niewyparzony jęzor. Tak, to spojrzenie mówi samo za siebie. Wredny, złośliwy, uparty, niegrzeczny, egoistyczny, nieznośny… Nie kiwaj tak głową, bo ci tak zostanie i będziesz wyglądał, jak te pieski w ludzkich samochodach. – Kiedy spojrzał na nią, wyraźnie urażony, dodała – Ale i tak cię kocham.

Cóż, nigdy nie dowiedziała się jaka byłaby jego reakcja, bo tak się na nią zagapił, że nie patrzył gdzie tupta i w efekcie zleciał ze stołu na ziemię, kracząc przeraźliwie. Zaśmiała się i schyliła, by ugłaskać jego zranioną samczą dumę, ale podniósł się sam, kilka razy pomachał skrzydłami, ruszył tyłk… ogonem i gdy się upewnił, że wszystko z nim w porządku po prostu wyleciał, ani razu się nie oglądając. Parsknęła śmiechem.

– Niewdzięcznik.

Dwa eseje później usłyszała, że ktoś koło niej siada. Będąc pewna, że któryś z chłopców wreszcie zdecydował się do niej odezwać spojrzała w bok i ją zamurowało. Goyle krzywił się w sztucznym uśmiechu i po chwili dotarł do niej mocny zapach męskich perfum. Tak mocny, że aż spowodował atak kaszlu. Gdy już przyzwyczaiła się do tego smrodu (zbyt dużo, to… no, zbyt dużo), postanowiła się odezwać pierwsza, bo on najwyraźniej na to czekał. Mogła milczeć, owszem, ale ciekawość zwyciężyła.

– Witaj, Goyle. Mogę w czymś pomóc?

– Chcę się z tobą umówić. W następne Hogsmeade.

Cóż, to było całkiem bezpośrednie. Gdyby nie to, że uśmiech zaczął przypominać ten, jaki się ma po zjedzeniu cytryny dla zakładu i ton głosu „jesteś-nic-niewartą-szlamą", to może by mu uwierzyła.

– Przykro mi, ale jestem zajęta. Profesor Krum chce omówić ze mną…

– Aha. No to ok., ale musisz się ze mną umówić.

– Słuchaj, Goyle! Próbowałam być uprzejma, ale nie będziesz mi rozkazywał! Nie spotkam się z tobą, jasne?

Próbował zrobić minę zranionego dziewczątka, które nikomu przecież nie wyrządziło krzywdy.

– Nie podobam ci się? To przez to, że jestem gruby?

– Eee… Nie, to nie dlatego. Znaczy się – nie podobasz mi się, ale naprawdę jestem zajęta.

Skinął głową i spojrzał na nią z – po raz pierwszy od kiedy go poznała – błyskiem inteligencji w oczach.

– A co jeśli ci powiem, że wiem, gdzie jest przetrzymywany Snape?


	11. Chapter 11

11.

Weekend w Hogsmeade zwykle był dla Harry'ego i Rona dniem zabawy i radości. Najczęściej szli w pierwszej kolejności do sklepu ze sprzętem do Quidditcha, potem do Zonka, a następnie na piwko do Trzech Mioteł. Tym razem jednak musieli zostawić swoje dziewczyny samotne, a pójść tropem Hermiony. Nie odzywali się do niej od ponad trzech miesięcy i była już połowa maja, a oni wciąż nie wiedzieli, jak ją przeprosić. Tęsknili za nią i to bardzo, a rozmowa z Dumbledore'em w zeszłym miesiącu jedynie dodatkowo ich dobiła. Ktoś polował na ich przyjaciółkę, a oni nie mogą się zdecydować jak ją przeprosić. I czy w ogóle to robić. Ginny była temu przeciwna i Harry powoli zastanawiał się poważnie nad tym, czy Weasleyówna była dla niego odpowiednia. Dla niego przyjaciele byli ważni i dopiero po rozmowie z Dyrektorem zrozumiał, że zachowywał się nie tylko skrajnie nieodpowiedzialnie, ale też był dupkiem dla Hermiony. Szydził z jej uczucia do Snape'a i co chwila powtarzał, że ma nadzieję, że ten nie wróci. Nabijał się z jej rany, sądził, że udaje, bo chce ściągnąć na siebie ich uwagę. Po rozmowie ze starym czarodziejem przyglądał jej się i zauważył, że ona już prawie w ogóle nie jest w stanie ruszać lewą ręką. Wszystko, co było niezbędne, robił za nią albo ten cały kruk, albo Krzywołap. I to powodowało, że obaj z Ronem czuli się parszywie. Kuguchar i ptaszysko Snape'a byli przy niej i jej pomagali, podczas gdy to miało być ich zadanie.

Teraz szli za nią, przebrani tak, że nawet dziewczyny ich nie rozpoznały i rozmawiali z sobą zmienionymi głosami. Była umówiona z Krumem u Madame Puddifoot, dlatego byli zdziwieni, gdy w połowie drogi do miasteczka rozejrzała się, wypuściła Mortifera – choć ptak i tak zignorował ją, i latał nad nią – i ruszyła przez trawę, zdecydowanie nie w kierunku Hogsmeade. Spojrzeli po sobie, rzucili na siebie zaklęcie kameleona i tak cicho, jak tylko się dało, śledzili ją. Oglądała się co chwila, patrząc prosto na nich, po czym szła dalej. Nie podobało im się to, tak samo jak krukowi, który dał nura w dół i wczepił się pazurami w jej ramię. Na wszelki wypadek Ron rzucił na nią zaklęcie podążania, które – w razie aportacji – miało ich zabrać razem z nią. Szli dość długo i obaj byli pewni, że po prostu chciała wyrwać się na samotny spacer, gdy usłyszeli gwizdnięcie. Hermiona od razu skierowała się w tamtym kierunku, a im szczęki opadły, gdy zobaczyli Goyle'a.

– Potajemna schadzka? – syknął cicho Ron. – I dlatego tyle czasu tu leźliśmy?

- Hermiona i Goyle? Na głowę upadłeś?

Dziewczyna podparła się pod boki i spojrzała butnie na Ślizgona.

– Jestem. Gdzie on jest?

– Kto?

Chłopak przez chwilę wyglądał na zagubionego. Cóż, orłem to on nigdy nie był.

– Profesor Snape, a niby kto inny! Powiedziałeś, że wiesz, gdzie go przetrzymują. I że nie uważasz, że na to zasługuje, ale potrzebujesz pomocy w akcji ratunkowej.

– A, on. Czekaj… Mam świstoklik.

– Skąd?

Była podejrzliwa, ale to kruk na jej ramieniu przyciągnął ich uwagę. Najpierw uderzył się skrzydłem w głowę, jakby chciał powiedzieć: „Ty idiotko!", po czym rozkrakał się, jakby coś jej chciał przekazać… Ron pierwszy zrozumiał.

– To ptaszysko wie, że Goyle kłamie.

– Czyli to on chce porwać Hermionę?

– Najwyraźniej.

– Co robimy?

Z nich dwóch Ron zawsze lepiej myślał strategicznie.

– Poczekamy, aż wezmą świstoklik. Prawdopodobnie znajdziemy się gdzieś blisko Lucjusza Malfoya. Jesteś gotów na walkę?

– Cały czas.

– Ok. Trzymamy się blisko Hermiony. Najlepiej będzie, jak złapiemy za coś, co jest jej. Może być nawet kosmyk włosów.

Tymczasem pustogłowy bałwan opowiadał cudowną historyjkę o tym, jak ukradł świstoklik jednemu ze „złych gości". Dziewczyna wyraźnie była zaniepokojona, ale najwyraźniej uznała, że warto, bo wyciągnęła przed siebie dłoń. W tej samej chwili Hermiona dotknęła świstoklik, chłopcy złapali jej włosy, kruk syknął wściekle, a Goyle uśmiechnął się paskudnie. Sekundę później poczuli szarpnięcie w okolicach pępka i w niedługi czas potem wylądowali na kamiennej posadzce sali, którą Harry pamiętał aż za dobrze. Gospodarz domu, siedząc w swoim fotelu, przy kominku uśmiechnął się i powiedział spokojnie:

– Witam w Malfoy Manor, panno Granger.

vOvBvOvBvOv

Hermiona nie miała nawet czasu zakląć i wyrzucić sobie głupotę, gdy silne dłonie złapały jej nadgarstki, a inne odebrały różdżkę. Pozbawiona broni stała, miotając się, ale Goyle trzymał ją mocno. Lucjusz Malfoy wstał, podszedł do niej i warknął:

– Gregory, tak nie traktuje się gości. Puść ją. Proszę się rozgościć, panno Granger. Mogę do ciebie mówić po imieniu?

– Nie – warknęła, ale kompletnie ją zignorował. Zerknęła na Mortifera i szepnęła: – Masz jak się stąd wydostać i sprowadzić pomoc?

Pokręcił głową, a jej zrobiło się słabo. Nawet nie potrzebowała widzieć dezaprobaty w jego wzroku. Sama wiedziała, że właśnie wykopała sobie swój własny grób.

– Więc… Hermiono, jak ci się podoba mój salon?

Rozejrzała się szybko. Wszystko wprost ociekało złotem.

– Snobistyczny, jak na mój gust.

– Ach, taka niegrzeczna. Ale zrzucę to na karb szoku. Chciałabyś wiedzieć, co mam w planach?

– Nie, ale pewnie i tak mi pan powie.

– Otóż zamierzam przedstawić cię swoim przyjaciołom. Wszyscy to byli Śmierciożercy i bardzo cię kochają. Tak bardzo cię kochają, że zniżą się do uprawiania seksu z tobą, aż nie będziesz mogła więcej wytrzymać. A wtedy ja ci pokażę, jak bardzo cię kocham i zakończę twoje męki. Potem oddam twoje ciało Harry'emu. Biedak, na pewno będzie chciał cię pogrzebać i powspominać. A potem zaproszę do siebie pana Weasleya. Następnie pannę Weasley. A może oboje naraz… Muszę jeszcze się zastanowić. Gdy kochany Harry będzie już sam, to i jego zaproszę. Będzie zbyt rozstrojony, żeby mi cokolwiek zrobić. Wspaniały plan, nieprawdaż?

Czuła, że trzęsą się jej kolana, a Mortifer zaciska na jej ramieniu pazury tak mocno, że na pewno już dawno przebił jej skórę. Malfoy oszalał. Miał kompletnie nie po kolei w głowie i to, co zamierzał jej zrobić…

– H-H-Harry nie da się tak łatwo!

Wiedziała, że się jąka, ale strach nie pozwolił jej mówić. Brała udział w bitwach, miała do czynienia ze Śmierciożercami, ale za każdym razem miała przy sobie różdżkę i przyjaciół. Teraz… Po raz pierwszy w życiu była przerażona. Czarodziej wstał, podszedł do niej i zacisnął dłoń na jej gardle.

– Owszem, przedstawię cię moim przyjaciołom, ale… Zawsze lubiłem dziewice i ich krzyki. Krzycz, szlamo. Krzycz.

Nie mogłaby krzyczeć, nawet gdyby jej nie dusił. Była sparaliżowana. Nagle Mortifer zakrakał i wzbił się w powietrze, atakując Śmierciożercę. Ryk bólu człowieka i fontanna krwi z jego oka uświadomiły jej, co się właśnie stało. Korzystając z głupoty Goyle'a próbowała mu odebrać swoją różdżkę, ale był dla niej za silny, nawet jeśli wciąż nie rozumiał, co się dzieje. Szarpali się przez chwilę, gdy usłyszała głos, którego akurat tutaj nie spodziewała się usłyszeć.

– Drętwota!

Rozejrzała się zdezorientowana.

– Harry?

– Tak. To ja i Ron. Kameleon. Musimy wziąć się za Malfoya. Aportuj się do Hogsmeade. U Madame Puddifoot są Aurorzy. Jeśli są tu jacyś Śmierciożercy, to potrzebujemy wsparcia. IDŹ!

– Dacie sobie…

– Ludzie, Hermiono! Rusz swój zadek!

– RON!

– Później mi zrobisz wykład na temat języka. Już! Choć raz pozwól sobie odgrywać damę w opresji!

Złapała różdżkę i rozejrzała się za Mortiferem, który jeszcze przed chwilą atakował Malfoya. Pan domu trzymał się za krwawiący oczodół i pluł jadem, obrażając wszystko i wszystkich, ale nigdzie nie widziała kruka. I wtedy zauważyła pióra… leżące tuż przed kominkiem, w którym płonął ogień. A w ogniu leżało coś dużego i czarnego. Za dużego, jak na bierwiono.

– Mor…

– HERMIONO! RUSZ SIĘ!

Obróciła się na pięcie, przeniosła się i, starając się nie myśleć o tym, co właśnie zauważyła, pobiegła po Aurorów. Gdy trzech mężczyzn i dwie kobiety aportowało się, ruszyła do zamku. Dumbledore szybko ją zrozumiał i po chwili również i jego nie było. Jak w transie wróciła do swojego pokoju, gdzie znalazła Krzywołapa i przytuliła go do siebie. Miauknął żałośnie, pytająco.

– Oni mnie porwali. Chcieli zgwałcić. I on mnie uratował. I spalił się. I nie żyje. Mortifer… był taki… dzielny…

Rozpłakała się, wspominając biednego kruka, który ostatnimi czasy był jej bliższy, niż wszyscy jej przyjaciele razem wzięci.


	12. Chapter 12

12.

Albus siedział w swoim gabinecie, łokcie miał oparte na blacie biurka, a twarz schowaną w dłoniach. Gdy przybył na miejsce, Lucjusz już nie żył, a Aurorzy pojmali prawie wszystkich Śmierciożerców. Harry i Ron prześcigali się w tłumaczeniach, ale zrozumiał tylko jedno: Severus nie żył. Obaj, tuż przed powrotem do swoich dormitoriów, potwierdzili, że kruk spalił się na popiół w ogniu.

– To był jakiś dziwny płomień – mówił młody Weasley. – Znacznie gorętszy niż jakikolwiek inny, a jednocześnie… Kurczę, głupio to zabrzmi, panie profesorze, ale to tak jakby wcale nie dawał ciepła!

– Ale jak tylko przysunęliśmy do niego pogrzebacz, żeby wyciągnąć stamtąd choć kości ptaka, to zmienił się w płynny metal w dosłownie kilka sekund – dodał Harry.

Albus zacisnął pięści i krótko wytłumaczył:

– To zaczarowany ogień. Czarna magia.

Nie dodawał, że służył głównie do tego, by pozbywać się ciał tak, by nikt niczego nie zauważył. Nie było nawet prochów, by je rozrzucić… Zacisnął mocno zęby, starając się powstrzymać od płaczu. Żyć jako wyrzutek, szpieg, któremu nie ufała żadna ze stron i umrzeć, jako ptak. Severus nie zasłużył sobie na taki los. Nikt na coś takiego nie zasługiwał. Wstał i miał w planach ruszyć do ukrytej przed Minerwą szafeczki, w której trzymał wódkę (uwielbiał mugolskie trunki), gdy sieć Fiuu się otworzyła i usłyszał podekscytowany, lekko chichoczący głos Tonks.

– Albus! Jesteś tam?

– Jestem. Coś się dzieje?

– NIE UWIERZYSZ! – zapiszczała i aż się skrzywił. Minusem metamorfomagów było to, że zmieniali nie tylko ciało, ale również głos. W tej chwili piszczała znacznie wyżej, niż pisklę szyszymory.

– Troszkę niżej, moja droga. Nie mam słuchu psa.

– Wybacz. Wiesz co tutaj znalazłam?

Aurorka miała za zadanie przeszukać posiadłość Malfoya od lochów aż po strych. Ale jego niewiele to obchodziło. Zawiódł swojego przyjaciela i podwładnego.

– Co takiego?

– On…! Ej, nie wpychaj się! I to w tym stanie! – zwróciła się do kogoś, kogo nie widział. Po chwili mruknęła – Dobra, dobra. Albus, otwórz przejście. Mam dla ciebie prezent. Odsuń się trochę.

Po chwili z kominka wyskoczyła rozpromieniona dziewczyna o wściekle różowych włosach (zawsze mu ten kolor się podobał) i ledwie zdążyła wymówić słowo, a w płomieniach pojawił się nie kto inny, jak Severus Snape, który warknął:

– Zejdź mi z drogi, Nimfadoro.

– Se… Severus? – Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na niego z kpiarsko uniesioną brwią, a Albus przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Był cały, zdrowy i… – Dlaczego jesteś nagi?

Tonks zachichotała i została zgromiona spojrzeniem.

– Rozumiem. Już sobie idę. Dobrze widzieć cię całego, Seviś. Już zaczynałam się martwić.

– Merlinie, chroń wszystkich, którzy są koło ciebie, gdy zaczynasz się martwić. A teraz przestań gapić się na mój tyłek i spadaj!

Po chwili byli już tylko we dwójkę. Starszy czarodziej wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widzi. Podszedł do Severusa i dźgnął go palcem w ramię.

– Ty…

– Żyję i mam się świetnie, nie licząc tego, że mi cholernie zimno. Masz gdzieś jakieś szaty? Tylko nie fiołkowe, błagam cię. Ostatnim razem chodzi…

Nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, bo całe powietrze zostało z niego wyciśnięte przez Dumbledore'a, który mocno go do siebie przytulił.

– Nigdy więcej mi tego nie rób! Jak przeżyłeś? Widzieli twoje ciało w inferii!

– Dusisz mnie – wycharczał.

Albus szybko go puścił, po czym, kompletnie zapominając o tym, że jest czarodziejem i ma różdżkę, pobiegł po swoje jedyne czarne szaty. Gdy Severus był już ubrany, siedział w fotelu i popijał gorzką herbatę, zaczął odpowiadać na pytania.

– Prawdę mówiąc nie wiem, dlaczego nie umarłem. Pamiętam jak Lucjusz oszołomił mnie i posłał wprost w płomienie. Jak rozumiem, Granger nic nie jest?

– Nie. Cała i zdrowa, dzięki Harry'emu i Ronowi. Mam również pewną teorię dotyczącą Inferii. Ogień to w niektórych kulturach symbol odrodzenia i oczyszczenia. – Wskazał dłonią na Fawkesa, który zaczął dumnie puszyć pióra. – Zginął kruk, nie człowiek. Ty wróciłeś w swojej postaci i, jeśli się nie mylę, ogień oczyścił cię z zaklęcia Notta.

– Mhm. – Sięgnął po czekoladowe ciasteczka i na zdziwione spojrzenie Dumbledore'a (Severus unikał słodyczy, jak ognia), odpowiedział – Ostatnimi czasy żarłem wyłącznie surowe mięso. Potrzebuję odmiany. A wracając do tematu – Malfoy naprawdę zamierzał ją zgwałcić, oddać Śmierciożercom do zabawy, a potem zabić. Kompletnie stracił rozum. Sądzę, że strata całej rodziny źle odbiła się na jego zdrowiu psychicznym, z którym nigdy nie było zbyt dobrze. Dziwi mnie jednak, że Granger udało się ukryć przed Starym Wygą, tymi dwoma idiotami i mną, że Goyle jej coś obiecał. Byłem święcie przekonany, że pójdzie na spotkanie z Krumem.

- Co z nim? Też był w to zamieszany?

- Nie. Stary… znaczy się, Krzywołap chodził za nim przez cały czas i wychodzi na to, że pan Krum był pewien, że wezmę go na nauki. Do tego, mimo wszystko, miał nadzieję, że jednak nie żyję i będzie mógł zająć moje miejsce w Hogwarcie na stałe. I, oczywiście, dochodzi do tego Granger. Facet ma obsesję na jej punkcie, jeśli dobrze zrozumiałem to wyleniałe kocisko. Jest niebezpieczny. Śledzi ją, podgląda podczas siedzenia w Bibliotece, w swoich – czy też moich – komnatach ma pełno jej zdjęć i mruczy do nich bliżej nieokreślone czułości…

Albus uśmiechnął się szeroko, a Mistrz Eliksirów poczęstował się następnymi ciastkami, krzywiąc się niemiłosiernie.

– On po prostu jest zakochany.

– Znam różnicę pomiędzy zdrowym zakochaniem, a niezdrową obsesją. Krzywołap również. I obaj nie mamy wątpliwości co do tego, że Krum jest w tej drugiej grupie.

– To i tak nie ma teraz znaczenia. Skoro wróciłeś i nie zamierzasz oferować chłopakowi nauk, to za kilka dni nie powinien już być naszym problemem. Porozmawiam z nim jeszcze dzisiaj.

Severus uśmiechnął się wrednie.

– O, nie. Ja z nim porozmawiam.

– Ale…

– Dyrektorze, właśnie wstałem z martwych, ostatnie miesiące spędziłem jako kruk w towarzystwie nastolatki i jej kuguchara, przez bite trzy miesiące jadłem wyłącznie surowe mięso, czekają mnie jeszcze inni Śmierciożercy do wyłapania i będę musiał stawić czoło Minerwie, która tak ucieszy się z mojego powrotu, że pewnie codziennie będę musiał sprawdzać swoje posiłki w celu znalezienia trucizny. Chyba możesz sprawić mi tę jedną przyjemność?

Musiał przygryźć brodę, żeby się nie roześmiać. Severus zawsze umiał przedstawić fakty tak, że wychodził na poszkodowanego, odwoływał się do Albusowego poczucia winy i w efekcie dostawał to, czego chciał.

– No już dobrze, dobrze. Tylko nie bądź dla niego za ostry.

– Och, nawet nie śmiałbym.

Gdyby Wiktor widział uśmiech, jaki pojawił się na obliczu jego domniemanego Mistrza, to szybko przypomniałby sobie, że natychmiast musi wrócić do Bułgarii, bo tam czeka na niego chora babcia/ciocia/mama/wujek/dziadek/tata/siostra/brat (właściwe podkreślić).

– Jeśli mówimy o zmartwychwstaniu, to jakim cudem jesteś teraz w ludzkiej formie? Przecież nie mogłeś się zmienić.

– Nie wiem. Na chwilę przed tym, jak rzuciłem się na Lucjusza z pazurami próbowałem przybrać swoją postać, ale nic się nie działo. A obudziłem się już jako człowiek.

– Próbowałeś od tamtego czasu zmiany?

– Nie. Trochę… Nie jestem pewien, czy chcę próbować.

– Severusie, obaj wiemy, że po śmierci wszystkie zaklęcia opuszczają ciało. A ty musiałeś umrzeć. Inferii nikogo nie wypuszcza całego. Będziemy musieli złożyć raport do Ministerstwa.

– Już widzę te nagłówki: Nietoperz-Który-Przeżył. Dzięki, ale utrzymujemy to w tajemnicy. Nie chcę być drugim Potterem.

– To co ze zmianą?

Młodszy mężczyzna westchnął i sarknął:

– Jeśli do końca życia będę musiał pożerać wątróbkę, to gorzko tego pożałujesz.

Po chwili siedział przed nim czarny kruk i ruszał każdą częścią swojego ciała, żeby się upewnić, że niczego nie brakuje. W końcu skinął dziobem, że wszystko w porządku.

– Wspaniale! A z powrotem?

Ptak przymknął oczy i wyraźnie się skupił. Po kilku pełnych napięcia sekundach otworzył je i zaczął krakać, wyraźnie zrozpaczony. Uśmiech Albusa zniknął całkowicie, a sam czarodziej załamał się ostatecznie.

– Merlinie… Severusie, tak mi przykro! Nie powinienem cię do tego namawiać. I co teraz? Jeszcze raz do ognia? Tak mi przykro… Tak mi przykro…

Po raz drugi tego dnia schował twarz w dłoniach i tym razem pozwolił łzom na popłynięcie. Dlatego też zdziwił się niezmiernie, gdy usłyszał dobrze znany, tubalny śmiech, który – prawdopodobnie – słyszało tylko kilka osób na świecie. Odsunął dłonie i spojrzał na zwijającego się ze śmiechu mężczyznę, który jeszcze przed chwilą był krukiem. Jego pełen uciechy ryk mógł oznaczać tylko jedno. Severus, po raz trzeci w życiu, zrobił go w konia.

– Severusie Snape!

– Wybacz, nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Minę miałeś pierwszorzędną. Zmiana jest taka, jaka była zawsze. Bez żadnych dodatkowych wrażeń.

– Omal zawału przez ciebie nie dostałem!

– Och, jak mi przykro. Jestem pełen pokory.

Oczywiście jego ton wskazywał coś zupełnie innego, ale Albus od dawna przestał zwracać na to uwagę. Teraz miał jeszcze jedną sprawę, którą musiał omówić ze swoim podwładnym.

– Severusie…

– Hmmm?

– Jeśli chodzi o pannę Granger, to sądzę, że powinieneś trzymać się od niej z daleka. Primo: jesteś wciąż jej nauczycielem. Secundo: zniszczysz jej życie tak, jak ja to zrobiłem Minerwie.

Tamten jednak jedynie paskudnie się uśmiechnął i zaczął mówić coś, co wydawało się zupełnie nie na temat.

– Wiesz… Bycie krukiem ma swoje zalety.

– Niewątpliwie. Co to jednak ma do rzeczy?

– Możesz swobodnie latać sobie po zamku, odwiedzać przeróżne pokoje, czytać pamiętniki i nikt tego nie zauważy… Świetna sprawa. Pod tym względem chętnie częściej bym zmieniał postać.

– Kogo prywatność naruszyłeś?

– Tam zaraz naruszyłem. Okno było otwarte, pokój pusty, pamiętniki leżały na biurku i aż się prosiły, bym je przeczytał.

– Severus…

– Wiesz, że Minerwa zaczęła pisać pamiętniki od kiedy skończyła dziesięć lat?

Poczuł, że robi mu się nieco słabo, bo wiedział do czego dąży ta dyskusja. I nie był pewien, czy chce wiedzieć.

– Wiem. Powiedziała mi o tym kiedyś.

– Nigdy cię nie korciło, żeby sprawdzić?

– Może kilka razy, ale szanuję jej prywatność.

– Gryfoni. – Ciekawe jak to było, że w ustach Opiekuna Slytherinu to słowo zawsze wychodziło jak najgorsza z obelg? – W każdym razie pewnego pięknego dnia, jakiś tydzień temu, miałem w planach odwiedzić Minerwę, ale jej nie zastałem. Przysięgam, miałem zamiar ją odwiedzić.

– Ależ oczywiście.

– Nie było jej, za to zauważyłem całe mnóstwo zeszytów i zupełnym przypadkiem ten sprzed pięćdziesięciu dwóch lat, gdy miała osiemnaście lat i zakochała się w swoim profesorze Zaklęć, leżał na wierzchu. Facet podobno był niesamowicie zabawny, czarujący i miał… eee… zgrabne nogi i śliczne oczy. Wybacz, że tak się krzywię, ale ledwo przechodzi mi to przez gardło. Inne cechy wyżej wymienionego profesora pominę ze względu na stan moich nerwów i żołądka. W każdym razie, jest sobie ten profesor. Wszystko jest pięknie ładnie, aż pewnego dnia mówi jej coś, o czym nie wiedziała. Coś, co powinien powiedzieć jej wcześniej. Przez trzy strony obsmarowała go od góry do dołu – swoją drogą ma całkiem obszerny słownik, a większości porównań nawet ja bym nie wymyślił – by pod koniec, w ostatnim zdaniu, powiedzieć coś ciekawego. Wiesz może co takiego?

Albus starał się zachować spokój, ale na przemian robiło mu się zimno i gorąco, oblewał go pot i trzęsły mu się dłonie. Bał się. Po raz pierwszy od dawna bał się tak naprawdę. Walczyć z Grindelwaldem? Nie ma problemu. Walczyć z Tomem? Nie takie znowu trudne. Manipulować ludźmi? Trochę boli, ale to jest mus. Z Minerwą jednak było inaczej. Oszukał ją. Dla swoich własnych, egoistycznych celów nie dał jej możliwości wyboru. I bał się, że nigdy mu tego nie wybaczyła, a była jedyną osobą, na której naprawdę mu zależało.

– Nie wiem.

Jego głos był cichy i przesycony smutkiem. Obawiał się tego, co usłyszy. Co jeśli mu nie wybaczyła? Co wtedy zrobi? Byli razem już pięćdziesiąt dwa lata i nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez niej. Co jednak było najgorsze – nie mógł jej wypuścić, nawet, gdyby chciał. To było coś silniejszego od nich obojga. Spojrzał na Severusa i zdziwił się widząc spokojny uśmiech, którego nie widział od wielu, wielu lat. Ostatnim razem szesnaście lat temu, zaraz po śmierci Voldemorta. Wyglądał młodziej, był zrelaksowany i cieszył się z czegoś. Może jednak jest nadzieja?

– Przeczytałem to zdanie trzy razy, żeby nie przekręcić ani jednego słowa. Cytuję: „Rozumiem, że był sobą rozczarowany, bo – nie okłamujmy się – oszukał mnie, ale – na Merlina! – czy on sądził, że ja chciałabym cokolwiek innego? Przecież to jest właśnie spełnienie moich marzeń.". No, to były dwa zadania, nie jedno. Potem spojrzałem na najnowszy dziennik i znalazłem tam takie peany na twoją cześć, że musiałem przerwać w obawie o swój stan zdrowia psychicznego. Nie, no! Proszę cię! Tylko nie zacznij odstawiać tańca zwycięstwa i przestań się tak szczerzyć! To jest obleśne! Ja stąd idę, bo wysokość endorfiny przekroczyła dopuszczalną dawkę i jeszcze umrę od zarażenia się twoim szczęściem.

Był już przy drzwiach, gdy Albus przypomniał sobie od czego ta rozmowa się zaczęła.

– Mówiłem poważnie, drogi chłopcze. Daj jej wolność.

– Przecież jej nie trzymam. – Dotarła do niego sardoniczna wypowiedź.

Może i nie trzymał, ale Dumbledore widział i wiedział. Oby panna Granger była równie zdecydowana, co Minerwa. Co mu przypominało, że powinien ją odwiedzić. I coś dać. Róże. Tak, róże będą na miejscu. Czerwone. I może – w końcu – pierścionek, który od pięćdziesięciu lat trzymał w fioletowych skarpetach w złote znicze.


	13. Chapter 13

13.

Szuflady puste. Do półek z książkami nie ma nawet jak podejść, bo silna magia go odpycha. Drzwi, które – jak przypuszczał – prowadziły do prywatnego laboratorium, zamknięte i nawet czarna magia nie potrafi ich otworzyć. Wiktor Krum musiał przyznać jedno – Snape był przygotowany na wszystko i znał zaklęcia, o których on mógł jedynie pomarzyć. Och, interesował się czarną magią i znał mnóstwo pożytecznych (i podejrzanych) klątw oraz eliksirów, ale większości z nich nie był w stanie użyć. W jego kieszeni od dłuższego czasu spoczywała fiolka z wyjątkowo silnym (i mrocznym) eliksirem miłości, przy którym Amortencja wydaje się być wodą z kranu i zastanawiał się, czy i kiedy podać go Hermionie.

To nie tak, że ją kochał. Nie była specjalnie ładna, zgrabna i wesoła, ale była mądra. Była pierwszą dziewczyną, z którą mógł porozmawiać i pierwszą, która go zostawiła. To zwykle on rzucał. On zostawiał. A ona miała czelność zostawić go po tym, jak przez te kilka miesięcy publicznie okazywał jej swoje zainteresowanie. Zrobiła z niego idiotę i nawet się z tym nie kryła. Owszem, pisali listy, ale gdy odkryła, że ciągnie go do czarnej magii i lubi czuć, że ma władzę, to zerwała znajomość. Poważnie – który mężczyzna będzie dawał się rządzić babie? Przecież to całkowicie normalne, że kobieta słucha swojego męża i robi to, czego on oczekuje. Miał w planach zajrzeć pod łóżko Snape'a w poszukiwaniu notatek, z których mógłby skorzystać, ale po namyśle zrezygnował. Pierwszej nocy, gdy się tutaj zakwaterował, próbował położyć się na łóżku, ale kołdra oplotła go jak wąż, poduszki próbowały udusić, a na końcu materac wierzgnął jak narowisty koń i zrzucił go na ziemię tak, że upadek był wyjątkowo bolesny. Zastanowił się tysięczny raz nad zabezpieczeniami nałożonymi na książki (same tytuły były obiecujące: „Zakazane", „Klątwy, których nie powinieneś nikomu pokazywać", „Eliksiry z ostatniego kręgu piekielnego" i „Najczarniejsza czarna magia i jej okrutne aspekty". I to tylko kilka z co ciekawszych.), gdy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Albo Dyrektor, który chce go zaprosić na herbatkę, albo ta nowa, śliczna nauczycielka Obrony, której kilka razy udało się zaciągnąć go do łóżka. Nie, żeby mocno się opierał. Jednak gdy otworzył czuł, że robi mu się zimno. Przed nim, w całej swojej onieśmielającej glorii, stał najprawdziwszy Mistrz Eliksirów – Severus Snape i patrzył na niego tak, że zastanowił się, czy aby na pewno ma przy sobie różdżkę.

– Pan Krum, jeśli się nie mylę?

Jego głos był równie ciepły, co płynny azot.

– Tak. Proszę wejść.

– Och, jakie to uprzejme z pańskiej strony. Zapraszać mnie do moich własnych komnat.

– Nie rozumiem.

Snape rozsiadł się w fotelu, który dotychczas uparcie wyrzucał Wiktora w powietrze i spojrzał na niego spokojnie. Za spokojnie.

– Zgodnie z warunkami umowy był pan jedynie zastępstwem i w chwili, w której wróciłby prawowity nauczyciel, czyli ja, miałby pan trzy dni na dokończenie swoich spraw, spakowanie się i wyniesienie. Jednakże ja wymagam, by pan wyniósł się z moich pokojów jeszcze dzisiaj. Są mi potrzebne.

– Umowa…

– Wymagała od pana zaopatrywania Skrzydła Szpitalnego, czego pan nie robił. Zabraniała również kontaktów intymnych z uczniami i tę zasadę również pan złamał. Czterokrotnie, śmiem dodać. Miał pan również nie faworyzować. Nie uprawiać czarnej magii. Nie eksperymentować. Dbać o uczniów, nie atakować ich. Niech mi pan powie, profesorze Krum, czy może pan z pełnym spokojem sumienia powiedzieć, że nie łamał pan prawie wszystkich warunków umowy?

Wiktor zbladł. Skąd on wiedział o tych dziewczynach? Ładne były i wyraźnie rajcował je jego status bohatera Quidditcha. Fakt, że dwie z nich miały ledwie szesnaście lat mu nie przeszkadzał. W jego kraju za uprawianie seksu z szesnastolatką nie groziły żadne sankcje.

– Ja… – zaczął, ale starszy mężczyzna przerwał mu i to takim tonem, że Krum nawet nie pomyślał o tym, by mu przerwać.

– W dodatku śmie pan rozpowiadać fałszywe plotki na mój temat. Może mi pan wierzyć, panie Krum, że gdybym chciał wziąć ucznia, to wskazałbym takowego różdżką, a nie dawał ogłoszenie. – W jego głosie był praktycznie sam jad. – Próba dobrania się do moich książek, laboratorium i przeszukiwanie mojego biurka były nie tylko pogwałceniem prywatności, ale również głupotą. Powinien pan wyczuć czarną magię strzegącą tych miejsc. A co, jeśli były one zaprogramowane tak, że wsączały się w potencjalnego złodzieja jak trucizna? Może pan teraz powoli umierać i o tym nie wiedzieć. Znam takie zaklęcia i kilka razy zastanawiałem się, czy ich nie użyć. Ma pan wyjątkowe szczęście, że jednak zrezygnowałem, bo są one nieodwracalne. A teraz, ma pan dwadzieścia minut, żeby się stąd wynieść.

Wiktor nie myślał – od razu się spakował. Pamiętał Karkarowa, gdy ten był wściekły. Był przerażający, oczywiście, ale nikt nigdy go tak nie wystraszył. Wiedział, że jeśli w ciągu wyznaczonego czasu nie zdąży wszystkiego zabrać, to skończy źle. Spakował się szybko i ruszył do drzwi, gdy spod ramienia wypadła mu teczka ze zdjęciami Hermiony. Wyciągnął różdżkę, by je zebrać, ale Snape był szybszy. Przejrzał wszystkie i spojrzenie jakie mu rzucił powinno go zabić.

– Jeszcze jedno. Będzie się pan trzymał z daleka od panny Granger. Jeśli ona nagle okaże wyjątkowe zainteresowanie pańską osobą, to nie będę bawił się w wołanie Aurorów. Sam pana znajdę. – Wrzucił wszystko w ogień i patrząc mu prosto w oczy, syknął: – I niech się panu nie wydaje, że schowa się pan przede mną. Nie tacy próbowali. Do widzenia i życzę miłego dnia.

Pierwszym, co zrobił Wiktor po powrocie do swojego domu w Bułgarii, trzy godziny po pukaniu do drzwi w lochach, było zniszczenie fiolki eliksiru. Nie wątpił ani przez chwilę, że Mistrz Eliksirów nie blefował.

vOvBvOvBvOvBvO

Hermiona płakała całą noc. Nie mogła nic na to poradzić. Brakowało jej Mortifera, jego skrzeczenia, oburzonych spojrzeń i gładkich piór. Do tego cała ta wyprawa była jej winą. Po raz pierwszy komuś coś się stało przez nią. Zwykle to ona hamowała chłopców i nigdy z jej winy nikt się nie wpakował w kłopoty. A tym razem… Nie tylko prawie zginęła w sposób wyjątkowo nieciekawy (starała się o tym zbyt wiele nie myśleć) i nie udało jej się znaleźć profesora Snape'a (w końcu zrozumiała, że Malfoy nie miał nic wspólnego z jego zniknięciem), ale straciła Mortifera. Było to głupie – płakać za ptakiem, ale był dla niej przyjacielem. Rozumiał, co do niego mówiła i lubił ją taką jaką była. Pomagał jej. Nie wiedziała, jak teraz da sobie radę podczas śniadania. Pewnie będzie musiała używać magii, bo jej lewa ręka była już całkowicie niesprawna. Wisiała u jej boku jak niepotrzebny worek mięśni i kości, do tego kiepsko wyglądający.

Ron i Harry przekazali jej przez Lavender, że spotkają się na śniadaniu. Ubrała się, umyła, pogłaskała Krzywołapa, zabrała torbę i ruszyła w kierunku Wielkiej Sali. Była tak zamyślona, że na nic nie zwracała uwagi i gdy wpadła na kogoś, po prostu zebrała swoje rzeczy, podniosła się, mruknęła „Przepraszam" i poszła dalej. Nie odeszła nawet trzy kroki, gdy usłyszała znajomy głos:

– Pięć punktów od Gryffindoru za wpadanie na nauczycieli, Granger. Następne dwa za niezbyt przekonujące przeprosiny. I dwa za nieprzepisową fryzurę. Takie siano na głowie powinno być zakazane.

Obróciła się tak szybko, że prawie straciła równowagę. Tego głosu nie dało się pomylić z żadnym innym.

– Pro-profesorze Snape! Wrócił pan!

– Tak, horror nie do opisania. To jednak nie jest powód, żeby drzeć się, jak szyszymora.

– Nie ja… – I wtedy sobie przypomniała, po czym łzy stanęły w jej oczach. – Ja… Przepraszam. Przeze mnie… pański kruk… On…

– Mój kruk? Co z nim?

Wydawał się być niezainteresowany. Jak on tak mógł?

– Pański posłaniec. On nie żyje. Z mojej winy.

– O czym ty pleciesz, Granger? – Skrzywił się i pokręcił głową nad jej głupotą. – Mój kruk ma się świetnie. Właśnie przekazuje ode mnie komuś wiadomość, że wróciłem.

– Ale… Ogień, Malfoy…

– Za dużo się uczysz i chyba wszystkie komórki mózgowe ci się spaliły. Ma. Się. Świetnie. Jest cały i zdrowy.

Otworzyła usta ze zdumienia. Czy mogło jej się coś przewidzieć? W sumie nikt nie potwierdził, że to był właśnie Mortifer…

– W takim razie… To dobrze, proszę pana. Dziękuję.

Miała już iść, gdy mruknął:

– To ja jestem winny podziękowania. Wiem, że się nim zajęłaś. Mam dziś dobry humor, więc wyjątkowo dam ci za to punkt.

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i spojrzała na niego szczerze.

– Dobrze, że pan wrócił, panie profesorze. Bez pana Hogwart nie jest taki sam.

Ignorując jego lekkie rozszerzenie oczu (wyraźny szok), kontynuowała swój spacer do Wielkiej Sali. Chłopcy zdziwili się, widząc jej minę, ale szybko zrozumieli skąd ta radość i jęknęli zgodnie, widząc znajomą sylwetkę przy stole nauczycielskim. Zresztą, nie byli w tym sami – większa część szkoły wydała z siebie masowy dźwięk niezadowolenia, co sam zainteresowany skwitował takim uśmieszkiem, że połowa niezadowolonych zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy odrobiła zadanie, a druga szukała sposobu na opuszczenie pierwszej lekcji Eliksirów. I w tym momencie Hermiona przypomniała sobie, że przecież nie chodzi już na te lekcje, a jej humor uleciał hen-hen daleko. Podczas, gdy jej przyjaciele poszli na lekcje, ona znalazła się w Bibliotece, na swoim ulubionym miejscu. Wzięła książkę do Transmutacji i była już w połowie rozdziału, gdy wyczuła czyjąś obecność. Uniosła głowę i zdziwiła się widząc Snape'a. Był wściekły.

– Granger! Można wiedzieć dlaczego nagle poczułaś się tak ważna, że nie raczysz nawet przyjść na lekcję? Dwadzieścia pięć punktów od Gryffindoru i po punkcie za każdą następną minutę, dopóki nie znajdziesz się w sali!

– Ale ja… Profesor Krum… Ja zrezygnowałam!

– To było wtedy, gdy on uczył. Ruszaj tyłek!

Zebrała książki, ale w tym momencie zrozumiała z kim ma do czynienia i czego nie może robić. Spojrzała na niego ze smutkiem w oczach.

– Nie mogę.

– Granger. Nie. Wypróbowuj. Mojej. Cierpliwości – wycedził, przez zaciśnięte zęby. Dawno nie widziała go tak złego, ale musiała to powiedzieć.

– Nie dam rady. Moja lewa ręka jest całkowicie bezużyteczna. Nie dam rady ciąć, obierać, ucierać. A nie chcę używać zaklęć.

– Zaklęcia w mojej sali są zabronione – warknął, po czym dodał z wrednym uśmiechem. – Za to pomoc nie. Panna Parkinson z chęcią ci pomoże. A teraz się rusz, bo już straciłaś trzy punkty.


	14. Chapter 14

14.

Owutemy zdała śpiewająco. Chyba. Powinna sprawdzić jeszcze raz te pytania… Tak, na pewno powinna je sprawdzić. Nie była pewna odpowiedzi na dwudzieste trzecie b z Zaklęć. I pięćdziesiąte szóste z Transmutacji. A może coś źle zrobiła przy Eliksirach… Na pewno poszło jej źle. Na pewno.

– Hermiono, wyluzuj! – Ron w końcu złapał się za głowę. Był ostatni dzień szkoły, jasny i ciepły, a oni siedzieli nad jeziorem, pod drzewem, które nazywali „swoim". – Dlaczego ty zawsze musisz przechodzić przez to jeszcze raz?

– Wolę być pewna, Ronald. Wyniki dostaniemy dopiero w lipcu.

Harry prychnął i wyciągnął się na trawie, z zazdrością obserwując tulących się Rona i Lavender. Zerwał z Ginny tuż po akcji z Malfoyem. Weasleyówna nie była szczęśliwa, że pomogli Hermionie i podobno użyła zbyt wielu słów opisujących jego przyjaciółkę. Przeszło mu dość szybko, głównie ze względu na to, że ostatnio, gdy poszli do Hogsmeade, spotkał kuzynkę właściciela sklepu Zonka, która była charłaczką i nie miała pojęcia kim Harry jest. Chwilowo pisali do siebie listy. Z tego, co Hermiona wiedziała, to Lena nie miała jeszcze pojęcia kim Harry jest (dużo pomogło, że przedstawił się jako Harry Evans i ukrył bliznę, choć pewnie będzie musiał się z tego gęsto tłumaczyć).

– Po co ci wyniki? Dumbledore i tak dał ci już robotę. Wracasz tu kiedy?

– Pod koniec sierpnia. Boję się tego trochę. Będę uczyć Ginny. Ale to nie oznacza, że mam mieć niskie wyniki, Harry.

– Nie ma szans, żebyś kiepsko napisała owutemy. A co do mojej siostrzyczki… Pisz do mojej mamy, jakby co. Ona sama jest ostatnio cięta na Ginny.

Lavender zachichotała.

– No i będziesz miała możliwość poznać bliżej Snape'a.

– Daj spokój. Widziałaś jak mnie traktuje? Jeśli to są oznaki zainteresowania, to Harry ma kolejnego fana, który chce wepchnąć mu się do łóżka.

Zaśmiali się, ale dla Hermiony był to nieco gorzki śmiech. Mistrz Eliksirów traktował ją naprawdę nieprzyjemnie. Był wredny, złośliwy, chłodny, odejmował punkty za byle co, ale – zaskakująco – nigdy nie było to z powodu jej wolnej pracy. Pansy przez pierwszy tydzień marudziła, ale z czasem doszły do porozumienia. Ona pomagała jej w Zaklęciach w zamian za pomoc w Eliksirach. Snape pewnie nigdy się do tego nie przyzna, ale była pewna, że to dzięki niemu podczas owutemów miała czas wydłużony do czterech godzin, a przy tych, w których liczył się czas, zawsze jej ktoś pomagał, jeśli jej teoria była poprawna. Ale i tak nie sądziła, by poszło jej lepiej, niż na Powyżej Oczekiwań. Na Wybitny była zbyt nieudolna. Harry, koniec końców, zdecydował się na profesjonalną grę w Quidditcha, a Ron postanowił pomóc bliźniakom w sklepie. Lavender miała w planach zająć się modą dla wiedźm. Hermiona niezbyt się na tym znała, ale była pewna, że jej koleżanka będzie w stanie przebić samą Madame Malkin.

Gdy zabrzmiał dźwięk, który nawoływał ich do Wielkiej Sali, Lavender mruknęła coś o „odwiedzeniu Parvati, później przyjdę", po czym pobiegła w kierunku grobów. Hermiona wzięła Rona pod ramię, Harry ją objął i – po raz ostatni – ruszyli razem, we trójkę, do Hogwartu.

vOvBvOvBvOvBvO

Uczta Pożegnalna była przepyszna i ona, chyba jako jedyna, nie czuła smutku. Przecież za półtora miesiąca i tak wróci do szkoły. Co prawda już nie jako uczennica, ale jednak. Do tego – na pocieszenie – Dumbledore ogłosił, że w lipcu on i profesor McGonagall biorą ślub i zaprasza wszystkich, którzy będą mieli możliwość i ochotę się pojawić. Ostatnim razem słyszała takie owacje pod koniec drugiej klasy, gdy odwołano egzaminy. Nauczycielka Transmutacji była czerwona, ale zaczęła przypominać dorodnego buraka dopiero po tym, jak profesor Snape nachylił się i szepnął jej coś do ucha z wrednym uśmieszkiem. Spekulacje na temat tego, co jej powiedział, były coraz dziwniejsze. Począwszy od propozycji trójkącika (obrzydliwość), poprzez żarty na temat ssania starego korzenia (ugh… wolała o tym nie myśleć), aż po zastraszenie, że jeśli zabierze jego ukochanego, to zginie (jeszcze większa obrzydliwość). Pomysły były paskudne i ciągle na tym samym poziomie, więc zamiast stać na korytarzu Hogwart Expressu, weszła do przedziału, który zajmowali w piątkę: Ron, Lavender, Harry, Neville i ona. Byli już blisko Hogwartu, gdy Neville zmarszczył czoło i zapatrzył się za okno.

– Co się dzieje, stary?

– Wiesz co… Mam wrażenie, że widziałem jakiegoś kruka. Tak samo wielkiego jak ten, który przez te miesiące był z Hermioną.

Dziewczyna rzuciła się do okna, otworzyła je i nie zdążyła nawet wystawić głowy (zapominając, że to zabronione i niebezpieczne), gdy duży, czarny kształt wleciał do środka. Pokręcił się trochę po przedziale by, po chwili zastanowienia, wlecieć prosto w ramiona Hermiony, która rozpłakała się z ulgi. Przez cały ten czas niby wiedziała, że nic mu nie jest, ale zobaczyć to, to było coś zupełnie innego. Głaskała go przez całą resztę podróży, a on chętnie się temu poddawał. Reszta taktownie zmilczała i rozmawiali o zupełnie czym innym.

– Koniecznie musimy być w kontakcie – mruknął Ron, gdy pociąg zaczął zatrzymywać się na stacji w Londynie.

– Listownie? – To była Lavender.

– To też. Ale może się spotkać? – Neville.

– Raz na dwa tygodnie w sobotni wieczór? – Harry.

– W Hogsmeade. To blisko zamku i każdy z was bez problemu może przenieść się tam za pomocą proszku Fiuu. – Hermiona.

Mortifer zakrakał, Teodora zakumkała, Hedwiga i Świnka zahukały kilka razy, a Krzywołap miauknął, więc wszyscy obecni wyrazili swoje zdanie (choć Krzywołap po prostu narzekał na to, że musi być w zamknięciu, podczas gdy jego pani głaskała tego… tego… ścierwojada). Pani Weasley przywitała ich wszystkich, rozpłakała się, przytuliła ich po raz drugi, zaprosiła do Nory (Hermiona, Lavender i Neville odmówili – mieli swoje rodziny) i zabrała swoje dzieci (plus Harry) z sobą. Hermiona ucałowała swoich rodziców, którzy lekko się zdziwili na widok Mortifera, po czym wsiedli do samochodu i dwie godziny później byli w domu. Nie zdążyła się nimi nacieszyć, gdy dostali wiadomość na pagery, że jest potrzebna pomoc w klinice.

– Wybacz, kochanie. Musimy iść. Jeśli nas wołają, to pewnie jest coś nie tak.

– Jutro będziemy świętować, dobrze?

– Uważajcie na siebie!

Gdy zamknęły się za nimi drzwi odetchnęła i weszła do swojego pokoju, Krzywołap za nią. Kiedy miała jedenaście lat ściany były różowe i wszystko było pokryte koronkami, co było pomysłem jej mamy. W wieku lat szesnastu zażądała remontu i tak jej pokój był utrzymany w tonacji błękitno-beżowej, co w jakiś sposób ją uspokajało. Postawiła Mortifera na biurku i zaczęła rozpakowywać rzeczy. Co prawda niedługo będzie musiała znów je pakować, ale nie lubiła żyć „na walizkach". Zastanawiała się, czy wypakowywać książki, gdy krakanie zwróciło jej uwagę. Mortifer stał na książce, którą rozpoznała, jako powieść kryminalistyczną i energicznie stukał dziobem w jakieś zdanie. Pochyliła się i przeczytała na głos:

– „Wyciągnął broń, czując się zagrożony." A tobie o co chodzi?

Kruk wzniósł oczy do nieba, pokręcił głową i stuknął ponownie w linijkę. Ach. Wers niżej.

– „Mam pewien sekret, o którym muszę ci powiedzieć."? Masz sekret? O co chodzi?

Mortifer przerzucił kilka stron, po czym dziobnął następne zdanie.

– „Obiecaj, że najpierw mnie wysłuchasz, a później zareagujesz. To ważne". Hmmm… No, nie wiem czy mogę. – Ponownie dźgnął to drugie zdanie, więc ciężko westchnęła. – Dobrze. Wysłucham. O co chodzi?

Wzbił się w powietrze, zawisnął nad środkiem pokoju, raz zakrakał i sekundę później, tuż przed nią, stał jej Mistrz Eliksirów, w pełni swojej glorii.


	15. Chapter 15

15.

Wpatrywała się w niego oniemiała i nawet uszczypnęła się, będąc pewną, że śni. Co jest?

– Profesorze?

– Skąd ten pytający ton, Granger? Przecież widzisz mnie.

– Ale… Jak… Mortifer…

– To cały czas byłem ja.

– Och.

Chyba jeszcze do niej nie dotarło. Usiadła na krześle i wskazała mu ręką łóżko (dopiero po chwili zrozumiała, jak to musiało wyglądać).

– Jak? Co?

Uniósł lekko kąciki ust i zaczął tłumaczyć:

– Polowałem na Notta. Uderzył mnie klątwą, która nie pozwoliła mi wrócić do ludzkiej postaci. Pobił mnie, łamiąc mi żebra i skrzydło. Ledwo dotarłem do zamku. Resztę znasz.

I w tym momencie dotarło do niej, że on WIE. Zarumieniła się od stóp do głowy i nie umiała nawet znaleźć słów na to, co chciała powiedzieć. Pierwszy raz nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Przez kilka minut panowała cisza, po której wreszcie zdecydowała, jak zareagować.

– I nie mógł mi pan powiedzieć? Zrobiłam z siebie kompletną idiotkę! Oooo… Teraz muszę zrezygnować z pracy w szkole, bo nie zniosę tego! Będzie się pan ze mnie nabijał! Rzucał mi tym w twarz! Merlinie, widział mnie pan wtedy w łazience!

Nie miał nawet tyle przyzwoitości, żeby wyglądać na zażenowanego! Lekki uśmiech przeszedł w dobrze znany sarkastyczny uśmieszek.

– Owszem, widziałem. I słyszałem te wszystkie słowa, które mówiłaś. I byłem wtedy, gdy sądziłaś, że mnie ratujesz.

To jej przypomniało…

– Ogień… To był pan, prawda?

Skinięcie głową.

– Nie wiem jak i czemu przeżyłem, ale faktycznie umarłem, jeśli można to tak nazwać. Teraz jednak, jak już mówiłem, „mój kruk ma się świetnie".

Spojrzała ponuro na Krzywołapa, który ocierał się o nogi czarodzieja.

– Jak rozumiem nie masz mi nic do powiedzenia na ten temat?

Miauknął wymijająco i zaczął łasić się do niej, że niby to nie on, że on nie wiedział, chwilowy zanik talentu do wyłapywania animagów, w końcu nie jest już taki znowu najmłodszy, to się czasami zdarza.

– Gdyby nie on, to miałabyś poważne problemy.

– Większe, niż teraz?

– Krum miał zamiar podać ci wyjątkowo paskudny eliksir.

– Amortencję?

– Coś znacznie gorszego. Amortencja mimo wszystko powoduje, że zachowujesz swój charakter i jesteś tą osobą, którą byłaś. Animae repulsio to wyrzucenie duszy poza ciało. Osoba, która podaje ci eliksir tworzy cię taką, jaką chce. Mniej czytania książek, więcej hołubienia i wszystko, czego tylko kreator sobie zażyczy.

– To brzmi jak czarna magia.

– Bo to jest czarna magia. Jedna z jej lżejszych form, ale mimo wszystko.

– Jedna z lżejszych form? – spytała słabo, po czym dodała – To ja nie chcę wiedzieć, jak wygląda ciężka wersja czarnej magii.

– Niewielu zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że Avada Kedavra to błogosławieństwo. Ale nie jestem tu po to, żeby dyskutować o paskudnych klątwach i eliksirach.

– A po co? Zamierza pan już teraz ze mnie się nabijać?

– A kto powiedział, że w ogóle zamierzam się z ciebie nabijać? Jestem tu, żeby cię o czymś poinformować.

Nie była pewna, czy chce tego słuchać. Wciąż była oszołomiona odkryciem, że Snape to Mortifer. Czy też raczej, że Mortifer to Snape. I dlaczego się z niej nie śmiał? Przecież to dla niego idealny powód do kpin. Księżniczka Gryffindoru i Opiekun Slythierinu? Wolne żarty.

– Cóż, niech pan zaczyna.

– Zacznę od tego, że skoro będziemy kolegami po fachu, to powinniśmy zwracać się do siebie po imieniu. Rzecz jasna, nie przed uczniami.

– Proszę?

– Nie bądź taka zdziwiona. To standardowa procedura. Reszta wyjdzie z tą samą propozycją. Minerwa już podryguje jak pięcioletnia dziewczynka na myśl o tobie przy stole nauczycielskim.

– Nie sądzę, że po to pan… że po to przyszedłeś.

– Nie. Wiesz może dlaczego potężni czarodzieje tak rzadko znajdują sobie partnerki?

– Eee?

Wredny uśmieszek pogłębił się.

– No, proszę… Jednak czegoś nie wiesz. Przykład pierwszy – Merlin.

– Nimue.

– A nie zdziwiło cię, że ona cały czas była przy nim i dopiero zaklinając go w drzewo mogła odejść?

– Nie rozumiem.

–Weźmy Grindelwalda.

– Miał żonę.

– I co z nią?

– Jest razem z nim w więzieniu.

– A zrobiła coś złego?

– Nie…

– Voldemort.

– On kogoś miał?

– Bellę.

– I co w związku z tym?

– Dumbledore?

– Profesor McGonagall.

– Minerwę, która od chwili skończenia Hogwartu wciąż tam pozostaje.

– Możesz mi w końcu powiedzieć o co ci chodzi?

Złapała się za usta, gdy zrozumiała, że nakrzyczała na nauczy… Wróć. To nie był jej nauczyciel. Mogła sobie na niego krzyczeć. Spoważniał i skinął głową.

– Już mówię, po prostu sądziłem, że sama do tego dojdziesz. Mówi się, że z wielką mocą przychodzą wielkie obowiązki. W przypadku czarodziejów ma to nieco inne znaczenie. Nie chcę popełnić błędu Albusa, więc informuję cię zawczasu. Obecnie żyje jedynie trzech czarodziejów, którzy mają moc na tyle potężną, by martwić się konsekwencjami. Albus, Potter i ja.

Mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się widząc, jaki jest zgorszony.

– To towarzystwo chyba niezbyt ci się podoba.

– Mało powiedziane – mruknął, ale po chwili kontynuował. – Wytłumaczę to na podstawie Albusa. Kiedy Minerwa była na siódmym roku zapałała do niego, cytuję ją samą, gorącym i namiętnym uczuciem. Obrzydlistwo. On się bronił rękami, nogami i brodą, ale nie udało mu się i odwzajemnił jej uczucia. Gdy odeszła z Hogwartu poczuł pustkę i, wyjątkowo jak na Gryfona, postanowił zadziałać egoistycznie. Uwiódł ją, nie informując jej o tym, co to oznacza.

– Dalej nie rozumiem.

– Bo nie doszedłem do meritum. Muszę przedstawić ci cały zarys, byś wiedziała o co chodzi. Wierz mi, opowiadanie o nich nie jest dla mnie najszczęśliwszym przeżyciem.

– A meritum to…?

– Nierozerwalna więź. Kiedy czarodziej o wielkiej sile i jakaś kobieta odwzajemniają swoje silne uczucia i idą do łóżka nawiązuje się pomiędzy nimi wyjątkowa więź. Bardzo krzywdząca dla kobiety. Nigdy nie będzie mogła oddalić się od swojego czarodzieja na dłużej niż tydzień bez efektu na ciele i umyśle. Nigdy nie będzie mogła dotknąć innego mężczyzny. I kiedy mówię „nigdy", Hermiono, mam na myśli do końca życia. Nawet jeśli obie strony chcą zerwać połączenie, to jedynym wyjściem na wolność jest śmierć jednego z nich. Dlatego Nimue pozbyła się Merlina. Dlatego żona Grindelwalda jest razem z nim w więzieniu. Dlatego Bellatrix zwariowała w Azkabanie, gdy Voldemort nie był do końca martwy. Dlatego Minerwa nie ruszyła się przez pięćdziesiąt dwa lata poza Hogwart na dłużej niż na tydzień. Dlatego Potter musi o tym wiedzieć. I dlatego mówię to tobie. Chcę, żebyś wiedziała, na co się porywasz. Albus powiedział Minerwie dopiero po fakcie i był pewien aż do zeszłego miesiąca, że mu nie wybaczyła. Co nie zmienia faktu, że pewnie do końca życia będą zżerać go wyrzuty sumienia.

Jej umysł szybko przetrawił to, co właśnie usłyszała i pierwsza konkluzja ją zszokowała do głębi. Więc oczywiście musiała ją wypowiedzieć na głos.

– Czy ty mi usiłujesz powiedzieć, że ty… we mnie… Znaczy się…

– A podobno zwykle jesteś taka bystra i wygadana – zadrwił. Najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru jej tego ułatwiać.

– Ale jak? Przed akcją z Mortiferem nic od ciebie nie czułam, a po, to już byłam pewna, że mścisz się za to, że przeze mnie twój kruk był zraniony!

Po raz pierwszy od pojawienia się wyraźnie się zmieszał.

– Nie jestem przyzwyczajony do… uprzejmości.

– Świetnie. Ale dopóki się nie wytłumaczysz, to możesz o wszystkim zapomnieć!

Uśmiechnął się szeroko. Zdziwiła się, jak bardzo go to odmieniło – wyglądał młodziej, spokojniej i… cholernie smakowicie.

– Zapomniałem, że lubisz się rządzić. Masz pecha – ja też.

– Mhm. Ale ja zawsze mogę powiedzieć Harry'emu i Ronowi, że to ty byłeś tym krukiem i to ty kleiłeś się do mnie przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji.

– Szantaż? To do ciebie nie pasuje.

– Mówisz albo…

Westchnął, spojrzał w bok i wymamrotał:

– Nie jestem przystojny. Nie jestem miły. Nie ma zbyt wielu ładnych, inteligentnych, młodych kobiet, którym się podobam. To wszystko.

– Więc podobam ci się, bo ty mi się podobasz?

Wiedziała, że w jej głosie słychać rozczarowanie. Przesunął dłonią przez tłuste włosy i był wyraźnie wkurzony.

– Zacznij używać tego swojego słynnego mózgu!

– Chwilowo jest przeładowany informacjami i niezbyt dobrze działa. Ja wygłupiłam się przez te wszystkie miesiące, więc tobie nie zaszkodzi kilka minut poniżenia.

Zacisnął zęby i przez chwilę bała się, że przesadziła i spaliła wszystkie swoje szanse, ale w chwili, gdy już miała odwoływać, warknął:

– Świetnie. Tylko licz się z tym, że jeśli coś mi nie podpasuje, to nie zawaham się wyczyścić ci pamięci z całego dzisiejszego popołudnia. – Jedynie przewróciła oczami i dała znak, żeby mówił. To mogło być całkiem dowcipne. Severus Snape mówiący o uczuciach. Chłopcy jak nic zemdleli by na miejscu. Albo by ich zemdliło. – Nie podobałaś mi się. Jak zaczęłaś mówić o mnie, to zacząłem cię zauważać. Jesteś atrakcyjna. Jesteś inteligentna. Jesteś odważna. I zależy ci na mnie. Skąd, do diabła, mam wiedzieć dlaczego? Tego nie jestem w stanie logicznie rozwiązać! Koniec. Zadowolona?

No, to był skrót telegraficzny. „Nie podobałaś mi się kropka Jak zaczęłaś mówić o mnie przecinek to zacząłem cię zauważać kropka Jesteś atrakcyjna kropka (…)". Nie zmieniało to faktu, że dalej nie rozumiała.

– Nie. Nie jestem zadowolona.

– A co mam zrobić? Mówić wierszem? Przyszedłem cię ostrzec i na tym koniec. Przyzwyczaj się do tego, że nie mówię zbyt wiele o sobie i nie będę nigdy wylewny. Znasz konsekwencje. – Spojrzał na swoje buty i kiedy się odezwał, miała wrażenie, że wcale nie chciał tego mówić, ale jego wątpliwy honor mu kazał. – Pewnie z czasem mnie znienawidzisz, bo nie jestem łatwym człowiekiem, więc nie jestem pewien, czy mogę być aż tak egoistyczny. To może zniszczyć nas oboje. – Podniósł się i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. – Nie spiesz się z odpowiedzią. Poczekam.

Po czym znowu zmienił się w kruka i wyleciał przez otwarte okno. Podparła brodę dłonią i spojrzała na Krzywołapa.

– No, to było niespodziewane. Będzie wesoło, gdy to do mnie w końcu dotrze.

vOvBvOvBvOvB

**Wybacz Snake za tę Bellę :)**


	16. Chapter 16

16.

Hermiono,

czy mi się wydawało, czy wczoraj na weselu Dumbledore'a i McGonagall tańczyłaś ze Snape'em? Dziewczyno, musisz mi WSZYSTKO opowiedzieć!

Lav

Lavender,

nie wiem o czym mówić. Sama nie wiem, co się dzieje. Nie mów Ronowi.

Hermiona

Hermiono,

był dzisiaj u mnie Dumbledore. Powiedział mi o więzi. Nie wkopuj się w to ze Snape'em, proszę cię. Nie wytrzymasz z nim.

Powiedziałem Lenie. Niby musi się zastanowić, ale wyjechała.

Niepocieszony,

Harry

Harry,

miło z twojej strony, że się martwisz. To jednak moja decyzja. Nie wiem jeszcze, jaką podejmę. Nie robię nic poza spisywaniem listy „za" i „przeciw".

Nie martw się. Jesteś kochany, więc dziewczyna, która z tobą będzie… Cóż, na pewno nie będzie narzekać.

Mam wyniki. Same Wybitne, prócz Powyżej Oczekiwań z Eliksirów. Jestem zadowolona, w końcu W OGÓLE mogłam podejść do tego egzaminu.

Uściski na pocieszenie,

Hermiona

Hermiono,

jest sporo do omówienia! Przyjdź do mnie na herbatkę! Wezmę nawet Przysięgę, jeśli chcesz, ale MUSZĘ wiedzieć!

Lav

Lavender,

będę w piątek o osiemnastej. Mam nadzieję, że Przysięga wciąż jest w planach?

Hermiona

Hermiono,

czuję się jak idiota pisząc ten list. Albus mnie do tego zmusił. Teraz, jak sobie gruchają z Minerwą (okropny widok, przy nich Wilhelm z Fleur są niczym) uznali, że powinni i mnie uszczęśliwić. Stoją mi teraz nad ramieniem i poprawiają każde słowo, które – według nich – jest nieodpowiednie. Albus zagroził mi zwolnieniem, jeśli tego nie zrobię. Zero prywatności.

Nie umiem pisać listów. Zwłaszcza tego typu. Brak doświadczenia.

Mam nadzieję, że masz spokojne wakacje.

Do zobaczenia za dwa tygodnie,

SS

Severusie,

nawet nie wiesz, jak się zdziwiłam, widząc list od Ciebie. Współczuję takich widoków – sama myśl o tym jest mdląca. Och, nie zrozum mnie źle – lubię Albusa i Minerwę, ale sposób, w jaki okazują sobie uczucia… Nie jestem typem, który lubi publiczne deklaracje. Nie lubię tego.

Jest w porządku. Nie mogę doczekać się powrotu do Hogwartu.

Hermiona

H,

też nie lubię.

SS

S,

szkoda sowy na taką krótką notkę.

H

H,

to nie jest zwykła sowa. To moja sowa. Ostatnio mi podpadła podżerając ostatni kawałek mięsa, który specjalnie odłożyłem sobie na sam koniec, bo był najsmaczniejszy.

S

S,

współczuję.

H

H,

nie trzeba.

S

Hermiono,

skończcie z tymi jednozdaniowymi wiadomościami, bo biedny Ares zejdzie na zawał. Tak częstych kursów bez przerwy jeszcze nigdy nie robił. Sieć Fiuu jest lepszym wyjściem. Albo obiad w Trzech Miotłach. Już wam zamówiliśmy miejsce.

Minerwa&Albus

S,

od kiedy oni podpisują się Minerwa&Albus?

H

H,

od kiedy dopadła ich demencja starcza. Jak nic trzeba znaleźć im jakiś ośrodek. Najlepiej odizolowany od świata.

Piątek aktualny?

S

Hermiono,

CZY JA CIĘ WIDZIAŁEM ZE SNAPE'EM NA RANDCE? Powiedz mi, że to jakiś żart! Jak mogliście trzymać się za ręce? To… to… to… Ugh.

Ron

Ronald,

trzymaj swój długi nochal tam, gdzie należy. Czytaj: poświęcaj więcej uwagi Lavender. Czuje się nieco osamotniona.

Hermiona

Hermiono,

Ron się obraził, więc ja piszę. Dziękuję, że wspomniałaś mu o mnie. Przyniósł mi kwiaty. Przy okazji – dobrze wyglądacie razem. Parvati pewnie by się ze mną zgodziła.

Postawiłam wam dzisiaj tarota i wiesz co? Będziecie bardzo szczęśliwi.

Lav

Lavender,

wiesz, że w to nie wierzę.

Hermiona

Lavender,

dopisuję szybko: możesz sprawdzić jeszcze raz?

Hermiona

Hermiono,

Lena wróciła. Damy sobie trochę czasu i zobaczymy, czy będziemy w stanie coś zbudować.

Dobrze, że mnie o tym poinformowali. Wyobrażasz sobie, jakby to było być przywiązanym do Ginny do końca życia? Koszmar, mówię ci.

Uściski,

Harry

Hermiono,

jeśli już musisz – masz moje błogosławieństwo.

Ron

Ron,

dziękuję. Nie wiedziałam, że potrzebuję twoje pozwolenie.

Hermiona

S,

pojutrze będę o 13:00 na dworcu. Z pół godziny później w zamku.

H

H,

będę czekał na peronie. Ale nie licz na róże.

S

S,

nie lubię róż. I to nie jest twój styl. Nie zmieniaj się w Albusa.

H

H,

czy ja wyglądam ci na idiotę? I TO BYŁO PYTANIE RETORYCZNE.

S


	17. Chapter 17

17.

Im bliżej było stacji Hogwart, tym bardziej była zestresowana. Wymieniali listy, dwa razy się widzieli, ale wciąż jej było mało. Wciąż czuła się niepewnie w jego towarzystwie. Był złośliwy, lubił sobie z niej robić żarty i nabierać. Ani na chwilę się nie otworzył, nawet jej nie dotknął. Jedyna różnica między Severusem a profesorem Snape'em była taka, że nie był dupkiem. Traktował ją z pewnym szacunkiem. Z naciskiem na „pewnym". Pociąg zatrzymał się i wyszła z niego na miękkich nogach, rozglądając się niepewnie. Nigdzie go nie było.

– No tak… – powiedziała do siebie i puknęła się w głowę. – Pewnie zwiał.

Oburzone krakanie dobiegło z najbliższego drzewa. Podniosła głowę i parsknęła widząc Mortifera.

– Zamierzasz zejść na dół? – Przekrzywienie głowy. – Wiesz… Zdecydowanie wolę cię w tej wersji. Może taki już zostaniesz? Przynajmniej nic nie mówisz. I z czego się śmiejesz? Powinno cię to martwić. – Ponowne przekrzywienie głowy. Westchnęła, odstawiła walizkę i wyciągnęła do niego rękę. – Chodź. Zgadzam się.

Kruk wybałuszył oczy, ale po chwili sfrunął z drzewa, w połowie drogi zmieniając się w człowieka. Severus znalazł się tuż przed nią i uśmiechnął się wrednie.

– Wolisz mnie jako Mortifera? Wiesz, że to zoofilia?

– A wiesz, że jakbyś częściej milczał, to nie musiałabym czekać, aż się zmienisz? Do tego nie musisz robić wejścia smoka. I bez tego wiem, że lubisz się popisywać.

– Każdy ma jakieś wady…

– O, to niby ty masz zalety?

Pochylił się i wyszeptał jej do ucha:

– Skoro się zgodziłaś, to przekonasz się, że mam więcej niż jedną zaletę.

Zrobiło się jej gorąco i pozwoliła sobie na objęcie go w pasie. Wyprostował się nieco, więc mogła mu spojrzeć w oczy. Piękne oczy. Migdałowe, czarne, z długimi rzęsami…

– Czyżby? Coś poza tym głosem i wzrokiem?

– Przyjrzyj się uważnie, bo tę paskudną gębę będziesz widywać od dzisiaj, aż do końca życia. Twojego, albo mojego.

– Cóż… Jeśli zaraz nie pójdziemy, to zginiesz, zanim zaczniemy.

– Niecierpliwa?

Lewitowała walizkę i, nie trzymając się za ręce (Albus i Minerwa byli przykładem na to jak NIE należy się zachowywać), szybko poszli do zamku, a Krzywołap – z dumnie uniesionym ogonem (przekonany, że to dzięki niemu ta dwójka się zeszła), truchtał za nimi.

Pewne zachowania człowiek szybko przyswaja. Hermiona tego dnia po raz pierwszy uśmiechnęła się wrednie – uśmiech, którego w następnych latach będą wystrzegać się uczniowie, bo to zawsze będzie oznaczało, że profesor Snape robi pogrom.

– Mówiłam ci kiedyś o moich fantazjach? Sądzę, że będziesz wyjątkowo zaskoczony.

vOvBvOvBvOvBvO

**A/N:**

**Podziękowania, jak zwykle, dla mojej kochanej bety – Szamana :)**

**Inor, Snake – to dzięki wam i waszym niektórym pomysłom (niektórym podrzuconym podświadomie) oraz wsparciu udało mi się ukończyć.**

**Mam nadzieję, że spodobało się wszystkim i – czekam na komentarze. Co się nie podobało/podobało, żebym wiedziała co zmieniać w przyszłości/nie zmieniać :)**


End file.
